The one I love
by maiteginevra
Summary: *AU* ¿Cómo reconocer el amor verdadero? ¿Cómo separarlo, aunque sea un momento, de las sensaciones, los aromas, los detalles, la sorpresa y lo nuevo? Es fácil. Hay que destruirlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia**: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Sentada junto a él, sintiendo la piel de sus muslos pegarse al asiento de cuero a causa de la transpiración, no se sentía ni la mitad de rebelde de lo que ella imaginaba.

Muy por el contrario, se sentía completamente cohibida y algo distorsionada. Como si no fuese ella, como si fuese otra persona. Una nueva versión de ella, que no necesariamente era mejorada. Una más violenta. Con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y el vestido blanco resplandeciendo, no era capaz de hablarle a ese hombre que conducía velozmente el vehículo y tampoco era capaz de pensar qué estaría pasando en su casa. Un lugar que le parecía estar muy lejos, tanto, que casi parecía inserto en otra época.

El sol le pegaba en la cara y a veces no lograba ver el camino, y se preguntaba cómo es el que podía conducir y sobre todo considerando la velocidad que marcaba las agujas del tablero.

-¿No crees que deberíamos ir más lento?

-¿Y así darte la oportunidad de volver a tiempo por si te arrepientes?

Ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no por el sol precisamente.

-Nunca te dije que no me arrepentiría.

El no parecía molesto con ella, al contrario, parecía bastante divertido. –Y yo te prometí que no lo harías.

Su mano grande y pesada se posó sobre su pequeña rodilla y ella no fue capaz de suprimir aquel ligero temblor que subía a través de sus piernas. Quiso pretender que no pasaba nada, pero la sonrisa de él se ensanchó unos segundos antes de comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos con sus dedos, pequeños movimientos que la delataban, que la transformaban en alguien más sincera.

-¿Podrías detenerte en algún lugar?

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que me merezco una oportunidad que dure al menos treinta minutos…

-No, no eso…-Dijo segura, pero luego su voz se fue volviendo más ligera. –Es que quiero quitarme este vestido…

-¿Qué dices? No puedo escucharte bien si hablas con los dedos dentro de la boca, amor. –Y su mano grande, de dedos largos presionó un botón de la radio hasta que la música se hizo más débil.

-Te dije que quiero sacarme el vestido.

-Me parece una buena idea…-Dijo con voz rasposa, luego añadió algo divertido. –pero dime…¿Qué te pondrás?

Entonces ella sintió sus mejillas palidecer. -No había pensado en eso. Harry, no traje nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tengo algo para cambiarme. ¡No tengo cepillo de dientes! Todas mis cosas quedaron en…

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, compraremos cosas nuevas. –Con la mano derecha en el volante y los ojos puestos en el camino, levantó su mano de su rodilla y le acarició en su mejilla. –No es que me queje, pero preferiría no chocar y si te quitas el vestido probablemente me distraeré…

Ambos sonrieron, pero lentamente la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y se transformó en -No te imaginas lo mal que me siento usando esto…

-No, no me imagino. Pero si quieres lo podemos aprovechar. Es un lindo vestido, y sinceramente…es un desperdicio que se pierda.

Ella le miró directamente. El y sus lentes, estaban concentrados, en el camino, él con esa pequeña sonrisa estirando sus mejillas, pero aún así, antes que ella pudiera decir algo, él añadió. –No estoy bromeando, amor.

Ella prefirió no contestarle, y miró por la ventana hacia el exterior, contemplando el rápido paisaje que se desdibujaba rápidamente ante sus ojos.

-Harry…

-Uhmmm.

-¿Dónde me llevas?

El sol estaba comenzando a caer. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todo el mundo ya debía saber las nuevas noticias: que ella se había vuelto completamente loca. No pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas quemarle en los ojos, pero una parte de ella, esa que se creía valiente la mayor parte del tiempo, le prohibió dejarlas caer.

-Lejos.

Con la luz anaranjada del sol entrando casi recta por el parabrisas, se preguntó como estaría él. No Harry. El otro. El verdadero. O mejor dicho, él, el oficial.

Las manos de Harry nuevamente en sus rodillas la hicieron suspirar. No tenía idea si lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, pero de algo estaba segura: intentarlo no la mataría.

Un par de minutos después se quedó dormida en el asiento del copiloto. El sol desapareció, y ella sin darse cuenta se alejó muchos kilómetros de mamá, papá, hermanos, tíos, amigos, y los reproches que debían estarse tejiendo. Despertó cuando Harry detuvo el automóvil para comprar un café. Eran las diez de la noche y estaba en el otro extremo del país.

-Afuera el aire olía a humedad.

Y ella sólo tenía ese blanco vestido sin mangas.

Estaba casi segura que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del mar.

Harry llegó a su lado y la tomó de los brazos, y lentamente, casi como pidiendo su autorización, la atrajo hasta su pecho y puso cuidadosamente sus manos bajo su mandíbula.

Y entonces la besó. Ella consideró durante unos breves instantes que no era un beso horrible, pero tampoco era el mejor. Sin embargo, era un beso lento y cauto, pero que tenía el riesgo de convertirse en cualquier cosa en cualquier minuto; tal como lo relacionado con él. Sentía la respiración contenida de Harry, las manos apretarse en torno a su cara y luego deslizarse por su cuello hasta perderse en su espesa cabellera, confundiéndose con su esmerado peinado; aquellos rizos que bajaban en cascada por su espalda. Sus propias manos en su pecho firme, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo traspasar la tela de la camisa, el olor a colonia de hombre, tan distinta a esa que estaba acostumbrada, las caderas de Harry aproximándose a las suyas, ese ligero movimiento, la mano en la cintura, y luego un par de centímetros más abajo, apretando, conteniendo, dilatándose…

Ella se separó de pronto.

- Hace frio.

Se abrazó a si misma antes de entrar a la tienda. Harry tampoco llevaba chaqueta, por lo que no tenía con qué abrigarse. Sin embargo, los escasos metros que los separaban del lugar los recorrió envuelta en los brazos de Harry.

Bastaron dos pasos dentro del negocio y decir "buenas noches" para recibir una bienvenida poco adecuada.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué sorpresa, qué linda te ves! ¡Felicidades! Espero que sean muy felices- Dice una mujer mayor tras el mesón.

Podría haberla sacado de su error, podría haberse tomado esa molestia, pero no vio para qué.

-Muchas gracias. –Dijo ella, tomando de la mano a un atónito Harry, que a diferencia de ella vestía jeans y ninguno de los dos tenía anillo alguno alrededor del dedo anular. –Nos gustaría dos cafés. Uno con leche y tres de azúcar y el otro solo, sin azúcar.

-De inmediato. Tomen asiento, se los llevaremos a la mesa.

Y así lo hicieron. Se sentaron lo más lejos posible de la caja, donde estaba aquella señora. Harry tomó sus manos entre las de él, y las rodillas de ambos chocaban suavemente bajo la mesa, mezclándose y rozándose constantemente, casi como si fuera a propósito. Como si fuera una necesidad incontenible, como si tuvieran quince años y dependiesen de aquella sensación de estarse tocando constantemente.

-¿No crees que deberías llamar a tus padres? –Dijo él, al tiempo que besaba los nudillos de su mano.

- ¿Y qué les digo? ¿Hola, lo siento mucho?

- Eso depende… -Contestó interrumpiéndole.

- ¿De qué?

- Depende de si en verdad lo sientes mucho. –Añadió. Los ojos verdes, algo turbios por el cansancio y la mala iluminación de la cafetería, fijos en ella.

- No…No sé…Demonios, Harry. Eso aún no lo sé. No me presiones.

- No te estoy presionando. Sólo quiero saber cuántas veces esta tarde has tenido ganas de volver y decirle que te perdone, que todo fue un error.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Me parece bastante morboso…

- Me gustaría saber contra qué estoy luchando y contra qué estás luchando tú.

- Sólo una vez. A las seis. ¿Contento?

- No. –Dijo al tiempo que recibía el café de manos de un joven con la cara llena de granos. –Hubiese preferido que la respuesta hubiese sido que nunca tuviste ganas de volver, pero considerando todos los factores…me parece una respuesta satisfactoria.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no seas ególatra.

- Puede…pero tú también. Y deberías llamar a tus padres. Sólo avisa que estás bien, con eso debiera ser suficiente. Recuerda, no más de tres minutos.

- ¿Qué les dijiste tú a los tuyos?

- Nada. Están muertos. Pensé que te lo había dicho. –Agregó desviando la mirada hacia la carretera que se veía a lo lejos.

- No…No lo sabía. Lo siento mucho.

- Yo también, pero en fin… ¿No quieres comer algo? Puede que nos tome algo de tiempo encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

- No, no tengo hambre. No me sentiría capaz de comer algo sin vomitarlo. –Su reflejo en sus lentes le mostró sus rizos algo desarmados, el maquillaje comenzando a oscurecer la piel bajo sus párpados, del labial ya no quedaba ni el menor rastro.

- ¿Tan malo es estar conmigo que te dan ganas de vomitar? –Preguntó él, algo a la defensiva.

Entonces ella le tomó de la mano y el contacto se sentía raro. Se sentía _mucho_. Como si sus nervios hasta ese momento no hubiesen estado trabajando correctamente. Como si no hubiese sentido nunca hasta ese preciso momento.

- ¿Tú crees que estaría acá contigo si fuese así de malo?

- No lo sé. En realidad no tengo claro por qué lo hiciste. –Harry suspiró. Era como si quisiera buscar precisión en el aire; las palabras adecuadas, las ideas correctas. –Anoche me dijiste que no estabas segura de si me amas…

- Lo sé. Pero también te dije que me moría de ganas de descubrirlo. Y aquí estoy. –Sujetando su mano con fuerza, añadió. –Creo que eso es lo importante. Que acá estamos tú y yo.

Bebieron sus café en silencio, soportando el peso de la noche sobre sus cabezas, sin necesidad de hablar. El la miraba directamente a los ojos y se preguntaba cómo alguien que conoció hace dos semanas le había hecho comportarse así, cómo podía haberle volado los sesos de ese modo. Ni siquiera sabia con seguridad hace cuántos días atrás la conoció. La oscuridad, su perfume y esa sonrisa que hace desaparecer pecas, lo confundían. Lo enredaban y lo arrastraban hasta esa sensación de incertidumbre. Si lo pensaba un segundo, estaba metido en un gran, gran lio, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Lo hubiese hecho todo de nuevo, gustoso.

La noche los encerraba y los mantenía atrapados en su manto sedoso, que se mecía lentamente con sus ríos de estrellas en una ciudad que no conocían. Buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche.

La primera noche que pasarían juntos desde que se conocieron.

Harry pensaba en eso. En dormir con ella. Durante todo el viaje en coche hasta ese lugar había pensando en hacerle el amor, día y noche, como un sueño imposible, una y otra vez. En tenerla para él, así, tal cuál, sin modificaciones ni agradecimientos.

Y en encontrarse otra vez, sin que ella se tuviera que ir a lugar alguno, y disfrutar de su sudor en su propia piel con las cortinas abiertas y el mundo esperándolos al otro lado de la ventana.

Puso su mano en la rodilla durante el viaje para sentir su piel, lo tibia de ésta, lo suave que era, pero también puso su mano ahí porque era un lugar seguro, un lugar donde podía tocarla y a la vez encontrar sus propias fuerzas para seguir adelante.

En cambio ella pensaba que se le había caído el corazón bajo un puente. No es que estuviera arrepentida, pero sí muy sorprendida de su actitud. ¿En qué momento dejo de ser esa pequeña chica que tomaba decisiones fáciles y sin mayores complejidades? ¿Cuándo le dejó de importar su familia? ¿Cuándo le dejo de importar aquel hombre con los ojos llenos de humo?

Bajo el agua, su corazón estaba latiendo por él. Ahora, en su pecho, había un agujero lleno de curiosidad y adrenalina. La mano de Harry cerca de sus rodillas, su colonia tan…masculina, el sabor indescifrable de sus besos.

Se había vuelto completamente loca.

O Harry la había vuelto completamente loca.

La primera vez que estuvieron así de cerca el uno del otro fue en su casa. En la sala de su casa. Después de almuerzo, su madre estaba en la cocina, su padre en el jardín y su hermano había ido al baño. Ella estaba sentada junto a él cuando de pronto se sintió resbalar por el sofá.

Sobre ella, el cuerpo fibroso de Harry, volviéndose tenso, presionándola contra los cojines, filtrando su mano bajo su blusa, su lengua recorriendo su cuello y sus manos tocando suavemente sus pezones mientras susurra su nombre con la voz entrecortada.

La humedad que inundó su ropa interior fue instantánea. Se avergonzó tanto que lo único a que atinó fue a empujarlo lejos de ella y subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Pensó que un cubo de hielo al sol se mantenía más entero que ella. Respiró contra la puerta tras cerrarla. Dios, se sentía como una bolsa de agua caliente. Muy caliente.

Esa noche, cuando Harry cerró la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, sintió lo mismo pero con un poco menos de culpa. No había equipaje que bajar, no había madre en casa de la que preocuparse, ni padre merodeando por el jardín, su única y auténtica inquietud era quitarse de una vez por todas ese vestido de novia que a ella tanto le había gustado cuando lo compró en el Callejón Diagon dos meses atrás.

Dos meses. Le parecía otra vida. La de otra persona.

Ahora, ese vestido, lo único que hacia era recordarle la mala persona que era. Lo fácil que había abandonado todo, las sensaciones nuevas e intensas que Harry despertaba en ella, y su "inadecuado" comportamiento. Que las pequeñas flores las había bordado su madre con hilos de oro una tarde particularmente calurosa, que estaba haciendo todas las cosas mal y lo peor es que todo lo anterior no le importaba en absoluto.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, al otro lado quedaron todas las cosas que no fueran ellos dos. Las manos de Harry eran firmes y hacían que su vestido resbalara rápidamente desde sus hombros redondos hasta el suelo. Su ropa interior, tan blanca como el vestido de novia que estaba hecho una bola a sus pies, daba la sensación de resplandecer ligeramente.

Harry exhalaba gemidos roncos. Como si hubiese dejado su cerebro fuera de la puerta también y no fuese capaz de comunicarse. Su boca dejaba caer una lluvia de besos lentos y cálidos sobre sus hombros, su cuello, aquellos agujeros que se formaban en su clavícula y que él llenaba con su lengua; unía puntos entre sus pecas con caminos invisibles de saliva y saboreaba la piel de su cuerpo adormilado y resplandeciente por la luz de la luna.

Su tacto ardía. El entero. Su respiración, su cuerpo, su deseo inflamado. Tan pronto como la desnudó y la apretó contra él, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y endurecerse como la cuerda de un instrumento antes de un concierto.

No hubo tiempo ni siquiera de llegar a la cama.

La alzó con fuerza entre sus brazos y recargó su peso en la puerta. El, entre medio de sus piernas, buscando abrirse paso a través de la tela de su ropa interior. El, intentando hundirse en aquella chica a quién quería conocer y descubrir.

Debía existir algo entre ellos; una vida pasada en común, un demonio dentro de él, un demonio fuera de sí. Algo que lo descontrolara y lo empujara a moverse contra ella, a moverse precipitadamente _dentro_ de ella, una y otra vez, mientras su voz se desgarraba en aullidos sordos.

Como si ella hubiese dejado caer un potente conjuro sobre él.

Su cabellera agitada descansaba sobre su camisa. Los pantalones de él en la mitad de los muslos y las piernas delgadas y blancas de ella alrededor de sus caderas. Asimismo, con todas las dificultades para caminar, Harry se desplazó y la recostó en la cama. Se desmoronó junto a ella y le besó en la sien.

Ella, casi dormida en éxtasis, cerró los ojos mientras ese olor tan masculino que su cuerpo exudaba, le recordaba la primera vez que lo vio.

Aquella primerísima vez cuando él atravesó la puerta de su casa.

Todo por culpa de su hermano.

Su hermano había salido con un par de amigos, viejos compañeros del colegio, y fueron hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Bebieron unas copas de más y al momento de volver a casa, se perdió en el mundo muggle. Alguien, una bruja, por suerte, los encontró intentando hechizar la escoba del conserje de su edificio para poder volar directo a casa, ya que no podía desaparecer en ese estado.

La bruja que lo encontró, le pidió ayuda a Harry para llevarlo hasta su casa. Y ahí estaba ella. Esperando a su hermano junto con su desesperada madre. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, pensó lo peor. Pero cuando vio a su hermano entero y a ese hombre alto y de ojos verdes con la vista fija en ella, algo inexplicable le sucedió.

No sabría cómo definirlo. De hecho hasta su madre le preguntó en ese momento si le ocurría algo, pero ella no era capaz siquiera de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Esa noche, cuando se fue a dormir, se preguntó por qué ese hombre la había mirado así, de esa manera tan…salvaje. Y también se preguntó qué pasaba con ella. Sabía que era bonita, que llamaba la atención de los hombres, sabía que no le era indiferente a la mayoría de los tipos de su edad. Pero para ella, esos hombres eran invisibles, sombras que apenas podía distinguir. En cambio, esos ojos agudos y hambrientos, se quedaron fijos en su memoria sin dejarla pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Desde esa maldita noche, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Como una obsesión, como una presencia permanente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba él, con ese par de ojos verdes que le miraban desde todos los ángulos.

Lo peor, sucedió dos días después. Cuando él apareció en su casa, aparentemente interesado por saber cómo estaba su hermano. Aquella visita corta, que no se prolongó más allá de cinco minutos, y que concluyó cuando su madre le pidió que lo acompañara hasta la cerca que deslindaba la propiedad para que él pudiese desaparecerse.

Libre y fácil. Ni siquiera habían cruzado más que monosílabos cuando él la tomó de la mano, y en un segundo, desapareció con ella.

Cuando reaparecieron, sus lenguas estaban comenzando a enredarse en la del otro. Cayeron sobre la hierba fresca que crecía en el sitio eriazo donde aparecieron. Ella sintió las manos de él sobre la curva de su baja espalda y sintió la urgencia con la que la apretó, aquella fuerza desesperada, tan grande, que en ese momento pudo haberle roto el corazón. Y sin detenerse a pensar en nada, ella le besó de vuelta con la misma intensidad.

Porque todo lo que había a su alrededor era brillante y sus manos eran tan grandes, tan largas, tan tibias. No como las de Draco, que siempre estaban heladas y le hacía cosquillas cuando le tocaban la piel desnuda.

Draco. Recordó su nombre y luego a él, como si pudiese ver su rostro en la neblina. Se separó rápidamente y se disculpó. –No. No. No. Lo siento. Pero no puedo hacer esto.

Fue lo primero que ella le dijo esa tarde.

El la miró con esa expresión indomable que le daban los lentes torcidos sobre el puente de la nariz. – Lo sé. Sé que está pésimo hacerlo así, pero…discúlpame. No sé qué me pasa. No soy capaz de contenerme contigo.

Ella le miró detenida e incrédulamente y cuando él le miró de vuelta, con esa intensidad, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y repitió. –Lo siento, debo irme.

Pero en aquel momento en que ella se preparaba para girar sobre sí, él la tomó del brazo y le dijo rápidamente. –Sé que te pasa lo mismo que a mi. Y sé que tú también sientes esto. Creo que… - A ese Harry tan decidido, parecía que se le habían acabado los aires de rebeldía. Se desarregló un poco el cabello.- Creo que…creo que somos algo como amor a primera vista. Aunque ni siquiera sé qué significa tal cosa. –Añadió y luego suspiró frustrado mientras volvía a mecerse el pelo.

Ginny no dijo nada. Sólo levantó su mano y le mostró su dedo anular mientras en su cara se componía una expresión de culpa.

-Oh...ya veo…estás comprometida.

-Lo siento… -Dijo acongojada.

-No lo sientas por mi. –Contestó Harry mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans oscuro. –No soy yo quien se va a casar con alguien que no ama. –Añadió con voz tan desinteresada que parecía que estaban hablando del clima.

-Yo no he dicho que no lo ame… -Agregó Ginny mientras giraba su anillo cuidadosamente.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo…? –Preguntó él con tono acusador.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, ella respondió. –Tú me trajiste, idiota. No vine hasta acá porque yo quisiera.

- Acabas de besarme, linda.

- ¡Tú acabas de besarme a mi!

- Da lo mismo quien comenzó. No vi que pusieras mucha resistencia.

Ginny le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, llena de irritación. –Pero qué hijo de puta.

-¿Qué culpa tiene mi madre que tú te vayas a casar con el tipo equivocado? No la metas en esto.

- ¿Con el tipo equivocado? –Repitió ella incrédula. –Lo conozco desde hace más de quince años. A ti ni siquiera te conozco. Lo único que sé es que te llamas Harry y que trajiste a casa a mi hermano Ron cuando estaba borracho.

- Harry Potter. Encantado. Y tú eres Ginevra Weasley, aunque todos te dicen Ginny. Juegas en las Harpías, eres cazadora y tienes un excelente record de anotaciones. Te gusta el helado de fresa y a mi la torta de melaza. ¿Suficiente?

Ginny levantó las cejas escépticamente. Meneó su cabeza unos segundos, como si intentara quitarse un mareo. Volvió a mover sus brazos, disponiéndose a desaparecer y entonces Harry la afirmó de la cintura y la apretó contra él con fuerza. Habló casi sobre su boca. –Pensé que esto había quedado claro, pero por si acaso: me gustas y te gusto y no hay nada que podamos hacer contra eso. Me da lo mismo si te casas con él o no, lo único que me importa es que no te apartes de mi.

Tendida en la cama con el pelo revuelto, y él a su lado, Ginny pensó sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Sintió que los ojos ardían y que el espacio en el pecho cargaba con un nuevo peso. Le costaba tragar.

Bajo un puente, ahogándose en el agua, estaba su corazón, y aunque pareciera increíble, ella podía seguir sintiendo sus latidos.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL:<strong> Cool. Supongo que ya descubrieron de quién se trata esta historia. Siempre había querido escribir un Harry/Ginny/Draco en donde las cosas no sucedan por accidentes superficiales como borracheras, hechizos, pocimas, hipnotismo, golpes en la cabeza, etc. Es algo que me he estado imaginando durante mucho tiempo y, sinceramente, espero que les guste.

Cuando les digo que es UA o AU (como prefieran) es en serio.

Como siempre, quiero leer todas las cosas que piensan sobre esta nueva historia.

Nos leemos.


	2. Capítulo I

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Como siempre, HP sigue sin pertenecerme.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

_- Prométeme que no te vas a apartar de mi._

La voz suave de Ginny sonaba como un arrullo. Ella, tan pequeña y su cabello largo y rojo olían a primavera_._

–_Prométemelo ahora._

–_No voy a apartarme de ti. Te lo prometo._

Y en verdad esa era una promesa que él no quería romper nunca.

Aún tenía su traje gris puesto, pero ya no llevaba la chaqueta y tampoco la corbata. Los primeros botones de la camisa estaban abiertos y su cabello estaba completamente despeinado.

- Draco, quizás deberías intentar dormir.

Su madre se aproximó hasta la puerta de su habitación, tenía la misma expresión severa que lucía desde que se dio cuenta que ella no llegaría.

- Sí. No te preocupes, madre. Pero…¿podrías irte? Me gustaría estar solo.

- No creo que sea muy recomendable en tu estado, además…

- Quiero estar solo. –La interrumpió.

- Draco, hijo…Es muy duro para ti…

- ¡Te dije que quiero estar solo!

Su madre lo miró con los ojos llenos de aprensión.

- Muy bien. Pero trata de descansar.

Draco le dijo que sí, que intentaría descansar y se recostó en la cama sin quitarse ni los zapatos ni la ropa.

Hundido entre las sábanas, había estado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche esperando algún llamado, algún signo. Una señal. Una carta, una lechuza, un mensaje con polvos flu.

Alguna pista de ella.

Cualquier cosa que le dijera que ella estaba respirando en algún punto del mundo a él le bastaba. Porque la mayor parte de su cerebro no entendía por qué ella no llegó a la ceremonia. Y otra parte de su cerebro, a esa que no le importaba por qué no había llegado, estaba totalmente sumergido en la rabia más violenta, y pensaba que quizás no era tan mala idea salir a buscarla por todo el país, aunque tuviera que gritar en cada esquina, para que le diera explicaciones. Para gritarle a ella y decirle que eso era lo más malvado y egoísta que le había hecho. Y en diez años de relación se habían perdonado muchos errores el uno al otro, pero nunca había pensado que Ginny podría llegar hasta ese punto.

Y una parte minúscula de su cabeza, casi inexistente, sabia que lo que había sucedido era una posibilidad, sobre todo si consideraba que estaba hablando de Ginny Weasley.

La reina del compromiso liviano. De escabullirse, de asustarse, de tener miedo de todo lo irreversible. Aquella que no firmaba contratos por más de un año por miedo a atarse a un equipo que no fuese el mejor. La que nunca quería ir al mismo lugar dos veces por miedo a caer en la rutina. La que intentaba volver a casa por caminos distintos, siempre.

Pero todas aquellas divisiones mentales exigían lo mismo. Saber si ella estaba bien. Saber si todo aquello había sido obra de su voluntad y no de algún hecho trágico y fortuito.

Sin embargo, pese a la intensidad con que él anhelaba noticias, no llegaba nada. Sólo dudas y confusiones. Y por supuesto, mucho dolor, casi por oleadas y que le encogía los músculos de los hombros.

Tan pronto como cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, los recuerdos comenzaron a girar rápidamente alrededor de sus ojos, como el polvo que circula lentamente en las bibliotecas. Pero principalmente ese, aquella promesa hecha hace años atrás, en los vestidores de Hogwarts, después de un partido de Quidditch.

_-Draco, prométeme que te quedarás conmigo ahora._

_-No puedo prometerte eso._

Ginny entonces sonrió y él no le veía la gracia. Claro, él no había ganado la copa de Quidditch junto a su equipo, ella sí. El tenía un equipo al que consolar. Ella tenía una fiesta que celebrar.

_-Sigo creyendo que Dean Thomas hizo trampa._

_-Qué mal perdedor eres._

Hasta ese momento él sabía que era un muy mal perdedor, que no sabía lidiar con la frustración y que le odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como las tenía planeadas. Paso a paso, metódicamente, siempre había hilado las cosas según un orden, y su mundo se trizaba cuando el rumbo designado por él desaparecía.

Acostado en su cama, se dio cuenta que esas cosas, como perder una copa de Quidditch, eran una soberana estupidez. Había perdido su mayor tesoro, a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y ni siquiera tenía la más peregrina idea donde podía estar.

La rabia y la frustración se hicieron más intensas, entonces él cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, sintió un nudo estrecho en la garganta y de sus párpados cerrados brotaron lágrimas gruesas que se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas hasta estrellarse en la colcha de su cama.

_-Me voy a quedar contigo toda la vida si quieres._

_-Pero… ahora no lo harás…_

_-No, no puedo. Probablemente uno de mis golpeadores quiera suicidarse por tu culpa…_

La risa de Ginny aún podía escucharla en sus oídos si cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Nacía en todos los sitios donde pusiera los ojos, con la cabeza levantada y el pelo al viento, era más hermosa que el canto de las aves en la madrugada.

La proa hinchada de sus labios. Su piel de durazno, su aliento afrodisiaco, sus pechos de magnolia fueron cosas que él notó en ella muchos años después.

Pero la primera cosa que notó fue su manera de volar. Draco la vio arriba de una escoba, cuando ella apenas tenía 13 años, y fue testigo de sus movimientos largos, casi infantiles e ingrávidos. Y comprendió que una mujer que no supiera volar, era una perdida de tiempo para él, que no era digna de sus ojos, ni de sus manos, ni de sus pensamientos. Antes de eso, antes del espectáculo similar a una danza que era Ginny sobre una escoba, Draco jamás se había molestado en mirarla más de tres segundos.

No era más que una niña molesta que tenía el mismo cabello horrible que el resto de los Weasley. Y los Weasleys tenían muchas cosas molestas y horribles.

La madre de Ginny tenía una tienda de ropa en la que vendían jerseys tejidos a mano, con lana gruesa, y con diseños muy… hogareños. Hubo una época en que estuvieron muy de moda en el colegio. Ese año, Draco recibió tres de esos jerseys para su cumpleaños. Nunca usó ninguno.

Qué irónica le parecía la vida. Irónica y absurda porque años después, un jersey de ese tipo se convirtió en su prenda favorita, pero que nunca lo usó fuera de casa. No porque le diera vergüenza. O no totalmente, al menos. Sino porque para él era algo personal. Algo que él no estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a todo el mundo, algo que no quería exponer. Casi como el lenguaje secreto con el que estaba escrito su corazón.

El Sr. Weasley trabajaba en el Ministerio, al igual que su padre. Claro que el Sr. Weasley no tenía un rango tan alto en el escalafón de empleados, ni trabajaban en la misma área. El padre de Ginny trabajaba en cosas relacionadas a los muggles. A Draco durante mucho tiempo le pareció que era una estupidez, un área aburrida y poco interesante. Poco especial. Poco mágica.

Pero nunca se lo dijo a Ginny.

Aunque con el tiempo no fue capaz de entender la fascinación del padre de Ginny, sí fue capaz de comprender aquella pasión que nace de descubrir cosas que a simple vista parecían poco especiales e interesantes.

Como Ginny.

En un arrebato de rabia tiró una fotografía que tenía sobre su velador, donde ambos giraban alrededor de sus escobas en una tarde de invierno.

No era justo. Pensó. No era justo, en absoluto.

El amanecer lo descubrió despierto y con los ojos rojos de lágrimas mal derramadas. Se levantó sin saber muy bien por qué de la cama, y mecánicamente se preparó una taza de café. Pensó que esa mañana debía ser la mañana más feliz de su vida, pero muy por el contrario, era la mañana en que el café le supo más amargo que de costumbre.

Había un peso que cargaba con él a todas partes y que le agarrotaba los músculos, prendió la radio sólo para sacudirse la soledad que le estaba paralizando y cuando el vapor del agua comenzó a llenar la sala del baño, se sumergió en la tina esperando ahogarse.

Pero entonces sintió un repiqueteo en la ventana. Pensó que era su imaginación, que aparte de solo y amargado se estaba transformando en un loco. Se sumergió por completo y abrió los ojos bajo el agua, vio su piel pálida, casi traslucida, y sus dedos comenzando a arrugarse. Salió del agua, desesperado por aire, y cuando apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera ahí estaban nuevamente esos ligeros golpes contra el vidrio y estaba seguro que no los había imaginado. No tenía su varita cerca, la había dejado sobre su mesa de noche, así que no tenía más opción que interrumpir su baño. Se levantó del agua dejando pequeños charcos en cada lugar que pisaba. Las gotas bajaban con violencia por su cuerpo, como si hubiese una competencia secreta entre ellas.

Cuando abrió la ventana el viento lo sorprendió como una daga, atravesándolo y poniéndole la piel de gallina. Y junto a la ventana, volando precariamente había una pequeña lechuza despeinada, sacudiendo sus alas enérgicamente.

La pequeña lechuza dejo caer en sus manos un trozo de pergamino. A Draco las manos le temblaban, pero logró conseguir extender rápidamente el papel.

Por fin, pensó apenas reconoció su letra desordenada. Sentado sobre la cama, mojando las sábanas, se armó poco a poco para leer lo que ella tenía que decirle. El corazón se sacudía con fuerza contra su tórax y los dientes se cerraron violentamente, marcando su mandíbula recta.

Por favor, pensó. Por favor, Ginny, no me digas estupideces como "no eres tú, soy yo…"

"_Draco:_

_No eres tú, soy yo…"_

Ese era el tercer pergamino que intentaba escribir esa madrugada. Apoyada sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la cabaña, pensó en alguna mejor manera de comenzar. Botó el pergamino a la cesta junto con los otros dos intentos fallidos.

Harry respiraba profundamente en la cama, a veces algunos pequeños ruidos se escapaban de sus labios entreabiertos, pero para Ginny eran indescifrables. No eran ronquidos, ni palabras. Parecían más bien quejidos. Como si le doliera algo. A ella le dolía todo el cuerpo. En los brazos se estaban formando pequeños hematomas y las piernas las sentía casi separada de sus caderas. Harry con los ojos cristalinos de ardor, le había hecho el amor como si no hubiese mañana, como si esta pudiera ser la única vez que la tendría. Como si se fuese a evaporar de un segundo a otro, como si pretendiera dejarla embarazada.

Le ardían los ojos, y ahora, adormecida por el cansancio, se despertaba en ella la culpa. No porque estuviera en ese lugar, con Harry. No porque estuviera desnuda y con otro hombre durmiendo en su cama el día de su luna de miel, sino porque no había hecho las cosas correctamente. Claro que no había sido su intención, pero cuando pensaba en Draco, y en lo que él debía estar sufriendo, la imagen no la dejaba dormir.

Miró su vestido de novia, abandonado en el suelo horas atrás como si fuera un trapero, y no fue capaz de ponérselo nuevamente. Pero quería lavarse los dientes, el pelo, poder escribirle algo a Draco y quería poder dormir. Tomó los jeans de Harry, su camisa, que le quedaba muy holgada, igual que los pantalones, y se obligó a sentarse nuevamente hasta que algo decente fuese capaz de salir de ella. Ella. La nueva reina de la indecencia.

"_Draco:_

_Lo siento mucho. En este momento me debes estar odiando, porque si soy sincera, creo que hasta yo me odio un poco. He estado gran parte de la noche pensando que te debo una explicación. No tengo ninguna. Me gustaría tener una, me gustaría haber hablado antes contigo, no exponerte a eso que pasó, pero no tuve el valor para explicarte algo que aún ni yo puedo explicarme._

_No eres tú, por supuesto. No, no, no eres tú el culpable de esta situación, tú no has hecho nada malo, por si te estás preguntando eso. Soy yo quien ha echado todo a perder y lo siento mucho porque tú no te mereces esto. _

_Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo y sinceramente espero que algún día puedas encontrarla._

_Me gustaría poder agradecerte todo el tiempo que estuviste junto a mi, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no podría haber tenido a alguien mejor que tú._

_No espero que me perdones, ni ahora ni nunca, pero sí me gustaría que fueses capaz de olvidarme y seguir tu vida y construir un futuro feliz._

_G.W."_

Draco se da cuenta que terminó de leer la carta cuando la pequeña lechuza revolotea a su alrededor y le picaba en el brazo, esperando algo. Al comienzo no logró entender qué sucedía, sigue pensando en las palabras de Ginny. En que la conoce tanto que sabía que iba a poner su típico "_no eres tú, soy yo_"; a veces esa parte llena de rabia leía nuevamente _"sí me gustaría que fueses capaz de olvidarme"_ y pensaba que Ginny esta vez se había pasado de todos los límites.

_Es una…presumida._ Pensó.

Y la lechuza siguió pinchándolo en el brazo. Se levantó de la cama y buscó algunas monedas en sus pantalones. Depositó enrabiado el dinero en la lechuza, y masculló –Ahora déjame en paz, pájaro demoniaco.

Pero dos segundos después que la lechuza emprendiera su vuelo, reaccionó, e intentó atraparla en el aire. Atravesó la habitación de su salto, casi como si fuera un gran felino, y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su cama, y con algunas plumas entre sus dedos. El ave asustada soltó un chillido y siguió volando a través de la habitación, buscando aquella ventana por la que entró para poder salir, seguida por los gritos de él, suplicándole que volviera. El ave estaba al lado de la ventana, casi a punto de escapar, pero en ese entonces, Draco consiguió atraparla y sin más rodeos, la volteó, mientras soportaba los pinchazos en sus manos, y miró la inscripción que estaba grabada en su garra.

_Propiedad del Servicio de Lechuzas de Exeter, Devon._

Draco dejó ir al ave y se enfiló rápidamente a su dormitorio, repitiendo _"Exeter, Devon"_ como si se tratase de un mantra. Y siguió haciéndolo mientras se vestía aceleradamente.

Antes de tomar sus cosas, lo ultimo que pensó fue que Ginny odiaba Devon. Y antes de girar, tuvo un presentimiento atroz. Que Ginny no estaba sola.

_Plop. _

Y al aparecer en una calle estrechísima llena de ladrillos deslavados por el aire húmedo, tuvo que revisarse el cuerpo dos veces, casi seguro que se había dejado un dedo o una oreja en el camino. Se sentía raro, desdibujado, como absolutamente fuera de sí, se dio cuenta que si ella estaba con otro hombre él no sabría que hacer.

Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos intentado pensar. Hacer un plan, imaginando cómo sería él y qué tendría de especial. Se preguntó si este otro hombre era más simpático, más inteligente o más acaudalado. Pero en el momento sintió asco de sí mismo, Ginny jamás pensaría en el dinero como un factor decisivo. Pensó que tenía que ser un tipo raro. Un hippie o un punk, si recordaba bien como se llamaban esos hombres con peinados raros. La idea de Ginny con un tipo así lo mareaba. Sacudió la cabeza intentado despejar su mente y pensó que luego descubriría la forma de enfrentarse a otro hombre, porque lo más importante era descubrir dónde estaba ella.

Recorrió largas cuadras mirando en todas las direcciones y sintió que era más fácil encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Porque la ciudad no era tan tan tan grande, y si se detenía a pensarlo un momento, lo primero que tenía que hacer era buscar en todos los hoteles que se atravesaran en su camino.

Todos los hoteles a los que entró preguntó si había alguien de apellido Weasley registrado. Cuando le respondía que no, preguntaba si había alguna mujer pelirroja. Pero cuando lo quedaban mirando cómo si estuviera loco (que ya comenzaba a sentirse así), comenzó a ser presa de la frustración, que burbujeaba aceleradamente bajo su pulso. Y entonces se desesperó. A un tipo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó ligeramente.

-No es tan difícil reconocer a una mujer pelirroja, cabello largo, estatura media, ojos castaños y de complexión delgada. –Masculló frente a la cara del pobre hombre.

Una señora que estaba esperando en la recepción, le dijo escandalizada que no había necesidad de ser tan violento.

-Si la hubiesen dejado plantada en el altar, dudo que usted se tomaría las cosas más calma.

Entonces la señora abrió los ojos como platos, y se atrevió a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro. –Oh…pobre chico. Lo siento mucho.

Y Draco miró la mano de la mujer sobre su hombro y se sintió aún más ofendido. Lo único que le faltaba era despertar la compasión de desconocidos. Estaba tan desesperado que poco le faltaba para comenzar a tirarse el pelo, estaba enojado, enfurecido, sobre todo consigo mismo por dar semejante espectáculo.

_"¿Ginny Weasley, en qué mierda me has convertido?"_

Y entonces un hombre moreno que había presenciado toda la situación, vestido con una chaqueta roja, típica de botones, se le acercó y le dijo. –Anoche trabajé de botones en otro lugar. La hipoteca de la casa no se paga sola –Agregó cuando el recepcionista lo miró con la mirada entornada. Draco levantó las cejas, como si no diera crédito a lo que oía. -Yo vi a una mujer pelirroja, vestida de novia. Está en Blackpool Sands. La vi anoche llegar junto con un tipo alto.

-¿Era bonita? –Preguntó Draco. -Digo, la chica…¿era bonita?

-Preciosa. –Contestó el botones.

Esa es mi chica. Pensó Draco antes de pedir todas las indicaciones para llegar al lugar. Pero no siguió ninguna, solo regresó al callejón donde había se había aparecido y encendió un cigarrillo. Apoyó su rubia cabeza en la pared y dejó escapar el humo, mientras formaba argollas con la lengua. Intentaba pensar en algo que decirle a Ginny.

"_Hola, cariño. Te perdono. Volvamos a casa."_

No sonaba mal. Pero sospechaba que las cosas no funcionaban así.

"Hola. Vengo para escuchar quién es este tipo y dónde mierda lo conociste. Ahh, qué interesante. ¿Te molesta si lo mato un poco?"

Eso sonaba mejor, pero aún no estaba convencido del todo. Se dio cuenta que hacer todos esos estúpidos planes para lo único que servían era para retrasarse del momento crucial.

Desapareció, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su garganta.

Cuando llegó a Blackpool Sands se dio cuenta que era el típico destino que Ginny detestaba. Familiar. Era un ambiente familiar, lleno de chicos corriendo y jugando y gente feliz que tomaba helados. Era el típico lugar donde se reunían las familias felices, esas que tienen muchos hijos gritones y traviesos. Justo como la familia de Ginny, precisamente lo ella tantas veces le había dicho que temía repetir en carne propia.

Siguió las instrucciones que el botones le dio, y se enfiló en un recinto lleno de cabañas. Preguntó en informaciones en cuál se estaba alojando una muchacha pelirroja. La tipa de la recepción quedó atónita frente a su voz demandante y contestó rápidamente –en la número 5, Señor. –Cuando él frunció el ceño esperando la respuesta.

-Pero, Señor. No puede pasar…

Draco no se molestó en hablar nuevamente con ella, e ingresó al recinto sin siquiera decir "gracias".

Con la puerta frente a él, dudó un segundo. Respiró profundamente y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta, fuertemente.

Escuchó con cautela el ruido del interior; los pasos de alguien aproximarse, escuchó el sonido metálico de la cerradura y oyó claramente una voz de hombre decirle –Amor, ¿dónde te habías …?

Draco miró fijamente al tipo que le abrió la puerta, y la mirada perpleja que éste le devolvía.

-Pensé que serías otra persona.

-No, no lo soy. –Respondió Draco al tiempo que empujaba la puerta y entraba rápidamente a la habitación.

Ese hombre, ese horrible hombre, que en apariencia no tenía nada especial, salvo una cicatriz en la frente, estaba casi desnudo. Solo traía sus calzoncillos. Era más o menos de su porte, pero era más delgado. Tenía el abdomen marcado y los brazos también. Como si fuera luchador callejero.

Y en el suelo de la _asquerosa_ habitación estaba el vestido de novia hecho una bola.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? –Preguntó Harry.

-Me encantaría saber lo mismo. –Respondió Draco. –En serio. Esto es incómodo, ¿podrías vestirte?

Harry sonrió antes de contestar. –Me encantaría, pero Ginny tiene mi ropa.

-Y si te incomoda tanto, te sugiero que te vayas. Ahora mismo. –Dijo Harry al tiempo que mantenía la puerta abierta.

Draco tuvo que fingir que no había oído eso. Se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala y pensó que bien le quedaría un ojo morado a ese tipo. Pero luego las palabras de Harry comenzaron a repetirse en su cabeza, una y otra vez, _"Ginny tiene mi ropa"_, y en su cabeza comenzó a dibujarse a Ginny vestida en la ropa de ese…_pelafustán_.

Y cuando estaba a punto de verla por completo, se detuvo. No se lo permitiría. No iba a dejar que su cerebro le torturase de esa forma, y comenzó a recordar a Ginny con su propia ropa…una tarde lluviosa de hace cinco años atrás, ella con el pelo mojado, calada hasta los huesos, llegando a su casa después de un entrenamiento, con pasteles que pasó a comprar a su pastelería favorita. Draco, aquella tarde, le ofreció a Ginny secarle la ropa, con magia. Pero ella dijo que prefería que no. Que le gustaba el olor de la lluvia. Y se quitó toda la ropa y comenzó a revisar el closet de Draco, escogió uno de esos jerseys que su madre teje, y que Draco casi había olvidado que guardaba ahí y Ginny se quedó así, solo con ese jersey que le quedaba gigante, sentada en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea. Si Draco hubiese cerrado los ojos hasta podría recordar como la luz de las llamas bailaban en su rostro, en su nariz enrojecida, en sus labios manchados con crema de los pasteles, su pelo húmedo, cayendo suelto por sus hombros.

-Supongo que tú eres Draco Malfoy…

Draco le miró enrabiado, le desconcertaba ese tipo que más encima se daba el gusto de arrancarlo de sus mejores recuerdos.

-¿Y tú eres…? –Respondió Draco.

-Nadie importante. –Contesto Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que lo tengas claro. No eres nadie importante. Y tampoco eres especial para ella.

Harry lo miró sin entender. –Si estás aquí, hablando conmigo, asumo que es porque te importo.

-No me importas tú, imbécil. Me importa ella.

Harry ignoró ese comentario. –Y si ella está aquí, conmigo, es porque asumo que soy especial para ella.

-¿Crees que eres especial? ¿Crees que eres el primero?- Preguntó Draco, con la rabia crispándole un poco el labio superior. ¿Crees que no nos ha pasado esto antes? Draco sabía que estaba forzando un poco las cosas. O sea, claro que les había pasado antes que Ginny se asustara y que rompieran. Y que ella intentara salir con otros hombres. Y que las cosas no funcionaran con ellos y que siempre volvía escribiéndole algún mensaje, en apariencia inocente. Pero nunca le había dejado por otro hombre. Sin embargo, Draco asumió que por la expresión de ese tipo, él no tenía idea. Y se sintió alegre al ver cruzar la duda por su rostro y anidarse en los pliegues de su frente crispada.

Era mucho mejor que un ojo morado.

Pero no era mejor que el sonido de sus propias manos aplastando su cuello.

Draco se levantó sabiéndose victorioso. Si se quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar sucederían dos cosas terribles: la primera es que ese tipo podía reaccionar y decirle algo que lo hiriera gravemente a él. No, Draco no quería exponerse más. Con el vestido de novia en el suelo, ya era lo suficientemente doloroso. Y la segunda cosa terrible que podía pasar es que Ginny llegara. Que le dijera en frente de ese… flacucho con gafas, que lo prefería a él y que ya no le amaba. Todo eso mientras ella traía puesta la ropa de ese tipo.

Así que se levantó de aquel sillón rápidamente. Y cruzó la puerta, pero antes de irse agregó lo ultimo que le importaba dejar en claro. -¿Sabes qué? No me importa que esté contigo. Es temporal. Y si en algo la estimas, no hagas publico esto que tienen ustedes dos…Es decir, si es que tienen algo. –Aclaró frunciendo su nariz. –No me interesa contarle a todo el mundo que Ginny me dejó por otro tipo y que su honra se vea afectada. Me gustaría que pudiera volver cuando ella quisiese, sin que nadie se atreva a apuntarla con el dedo…Así que ya lo sabes, llévatela lejos y…

Draco quería seguir hablando, pero ese hombre le cerró la puerta de la habitación en sus narices. El rostro se tiñó de un violento rojo y quiso sacar su varita ahí mismo, y matarlo a rayos. Pero no era correcto. Y tampoco quería ensuciarse las manos. Sin contar que Ginny podía regresar de un momento a otro.

-Por lo menos cuídala, desgraciado. –Gritó hacia la puerta, pero nada pasó en el interior de la cabaña.

Resopló y ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar si alguien lo estaba mirando antes de desaparecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong> Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y la recepción que ha tenido esta historia. Aprovecho de publicar ahora que tengo un poquito más de tiempo. A la noche, cuando vuelva del trabajo, responderé todos sus comentarios.

Draco es bastante menos visceral en apariencia. Pero es importante que entiendan que la personalidad de él se verá un poco alterada a la del canon, pero a la vez no se verá tan distorsionada. Pero no les diré más. ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Harry cuando Ginny regrese? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Ginny? El próximo capítulo, si tuviera nombre, se llamaría "el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter". Pero como los capítulos no tienen nombre sólo se llamará Capitulo II.

Muchas gracias por leer. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Capítulo II

**Nota de la Autora:** Harry Potter ni mi tiempo me pertenecen.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

Draco tras volver a su casa había tomado una decisión. Recuperaría a Ginny a toda costa. Y ese difícil propósito implicaba muchas cosas que no estaba seguro de poder maneja. La primera era no decirle absolutamente a nadie que sabía dónde estaba ella. Y con quién. No le diría ni a su madre, Narcissa, ni menos aún a su padre. Tampoco les diría palabra alguna a Molly y Arthur.

Ese era problema de Ginny, pensó. Ella sola había armado ese enredo, era lo mínimo que ella tuviese el coraje suficiente para contarle a su familia qué es lo estaba haciendo.

Apuro un sorbo de su taza cuando recordó esa cabaña y las cosas que Ginny estaría haciendo ahí con ese... desgraciado.

La segunda decisión que asumió era que tenía que descubrir quién era ese mequetrefe por el que Ginny le había dejado. No podía quitarse al tipo de su cabeza. Le parecía que él entero era un ser mezquino e impúdico. Y le consolaba pensar que no era más que un asqueroso pervertido, exhibicionista, que había corrompido a Ginny, y que ella sólo estaba encandilada momentáneamente.

Y que se trata de Ginny…_su_ Ginny. No había nadie en este mundo que la conociese mejor que él, se aburriría: tarde o temprano. Se aburriría de ese hombre con la cara rajada y volvería a él. Draco bebiendo café sólo pensaba que cuanto antes ocurriera esto, mejor.

Pero luego reflexionó que si no le contaba a nadie lo que había visto, ¿cómo descubriría quién era ese tipo? Sólo tenía una descripción muy vívida de él: una cicatriz horrorosa en la frente, lentes, no tan bajo, delgado, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás era un muerto de hambre, y un hombre que no conocía a Ginny en absoluto. Cómo se le ocurría llevarla a Devon. Cómo. Ginny siempre había odiado Devon, lo único que le gustaba de esa zona era su casa, todo era tan…ilógico; pensar que ella estaba más cerca de su familia que nunca…

Sonrió para así mientras afirmaba con fuerza su taza llena de café. Mientras menos conociera a Ginny, antes lo dejaría ella. Draco confiaba en que ese hombre siguiera cometiendo esa clase de errores. Ginny se aburriría, siempre lo hace, pensó. Y recordó que Ron Weasley una vez le había dicho que la única gracia que tenía Draco por sobre el resto, es que Ginny nunca parecía aburrirse del todo con él.

Ese ligero pensamiento lo llenó de una emoción incontenible, sintió un ligero golpeteo en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta. Sintió los párpados pesados, cargando un peso de días, la tristeza inconmensurable de perder otra vez a la mujer de sus sueños, de saber que ella le quiere, casi de la misma forma que él la quiere a ella, pero a la vez de un modo tan distinto. Tan etérea, tan volátil. Como una preciosa estrella fugaz cruzando su cielo, sólo se puede disfrutar mirándola de lejos, pero nunca, nunca, nunca se podrá alcanzar.

Y no soportó más, y dejó que los párpados cayesen y frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras sentía que estaba cayendo por un pozo oscuro del que no sabría si podía volver a salir mientras su estrella seguía cruzando ese círculo pequeño que era el cielo desde las profundidades del agujero. Y mientras cae estira los brazos sabiéndose cada vez más lejos, y ella, cada vez más brillante deshaciéndose en chispas y luces. Se desesperó aún más tratando de escapar violentamente, como un niño esperando despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Cuando abrió los ojos, dos lágrimas rodaban por su cara abriendo paso a lo que había guardado secretamente al fondo de sus pensamientos. El dolor eterno que Ginny le ha provocado. No parece tener inicio ni final, sólo está ahí, poseyéndolo por completo, sin costras, sin infecciones. Dolor en estado puro, latiendo en todas direcciones, punzando en cada rincón, desesperándolo hasta el infinito de su atormentada existencia.

Pero quizás si… Quizás él…ella. Ambos. Sí.

Entonces pensó que quizás había una persona en la que podía confiar. Frunció el ceño porque no estaba tan seguro, pero sopesó su situación y se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas opciones. Así que no le quedó más que tomar su elegante pluma dorada, un trozo de pergamino y escribir con letra apretada:

_Espero que puedas ayudarme. Necesito hablar contigo, en privado. ¿Puedes reunirte conmigo a las siete en el bar del pueblo? Te lo agradecería._

_Draco M._

Luego de encargarle el mensaje a una de sus lechuzas, intentó concentrarse un momento en sus trabajos pendientes. Pero todo era inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en el lindo vestido blanco de Ginny botado en el suelo, completamente ovillado, como si fuese un sucio trapero. Le costaba imaginar que había pasado por la cabeza de Ginny, cómo una prenda que había querido tanto, que había mantenido en la más absoluta de las sorpresas, y al que le había dedicado tanto tiempo, había sido capaz de desprenderse con tanta facilidad de el. ¡Cómo fue capaz de abandonarle así a él mismo! ¡En la puerta de la iglesia!

-Maldita seas Ginny Weasley, murmuró.

Y estaba en eso, revolcándose en su pena y rabia, luchando por encontrarle algo de sentido a Ginny Weasle, cuando un golpe en la puerta lo desconcertó.

-Draco, soy yo. Déjame pasar.

La voz de aquella mujer lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco. –No, no estoy para tus ridiculeces. Vuelve otro día.

-Vamos, Draco. Necesitas hablar. Y estoy aquí para ayudarte. Déjame entrar.

-No quiero verte.

-No me importa. Me necesitas.

-No. Vete, Pansy. Por el amor de Dios, vete.

-Draco no me iré de aquí hasta que abras esta maldita puerta.

Luego se oyó el ruido de un bolso caer al suelo, y su voz poco melodiosa cantando una canción de las Weird Sisters a voz en cuello, realmente desafinada.

Draco la ignoró y siguió intentado concentrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio, pero Pansy seguía cantando a todo pulmón y el ruido que provocaba era insoportable. Draco pensó que pronto comenzaría a quejarse los vecinos, y eso que estaban a una considerable distancia. Cuando la mujer iba a comenzar a cantar la tercera canción, Draco se levantó de pronto y abrió la puerta con ímpetu.

-Si esta es la única forma para que te calles, está bien. Puedes pasar.

La mujer estaba sentada en el suelo, y le miró con una sonrisa genuina. –Oh, pero si estás entero. Pensé que a esta altura te habías cortado las venas o que te habías tomado todo el veneno de basilisco del mundo.

-No, pero si seguías cantando probablemente lo hubiese hecho.

Pansy Parkinson era una antigua compañera de colegio de Draco. Y una buena amiga, pese a ser la detractora número uno de Ginny Weasley. Nunca se cansaba de decirle a Draco que en realidad no entendía que le encontraba a Ginny. Según Pansy, ella no tenía clase, su cabello era vulgar, su familia era ordinaria y demasiado pobre, y que no tenía ni gracia ni estilo para vestirse. Sólo era una estúpida idiota con suerte.

-Hasta que la pequeña mosca muerta decidió mostrar las garras. No digas que no te lo advertí. Eso te pasa por ingenuo. Te lo dije, Draco. Esa chica no es para ti.

-Si vienes a insultar a Ginny puedes irte por donde mismo viniste, Pansy. No estoy de ánimo.

-Nunca estás de ánimo para escuchar la verdad. –Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a Draco y acomodaba su oscura y perfecta cabellera. -¿Y? ¿Qué ocurrió está vez? ¿Su amor por el quidditch y la soltería fue más grande? ¿Te dejó finalmente por el entrenador? ¿O se fugó para tener un tórrido romance con alguno de sus hermanos?

-Por Dios, Pansy. ¿Puedes ser un poco menos… venenosa?

-Está bien. Menos venenosa–Dijo mientras miraba el techo y fruncía los labios. -¿Qué pasó con la adorable y pequeña Ginny esta vez?

Draco la observó un segundo, completamente inmovilizado.

-No lo sé. No he hablado con ella.

- A otro hipogrifo con esa presa. Me estás mintiendo. ¡Te conozco! Sabes lo que le pasó. No sé por qué no me quieres contar…

- Quizás porque odias a Ginny y porque trabajas en El Profeta.

- Oh, por favor, Draco. Pensé que me conocías. Estoy acá como amiga…no como periodista.

- Da igual. No puedo decírtelo, porque todavía no lo tengo del todo claro.

- ¿Y tú, cómo estás? –Preguntó ella y apoyó su mano sobre la de Draco, quien la observó un segundo antes de retirar rápidamente su mano de su agarre.

- Ya ves, sobreviví. Mañana mismo me pongo a escribir un libro contando mi experiencia. –Y forzó una sonrisa. Los músculos de la cara dolían y se sentían demasiado tensos.

-Oh, por Dios. ¡Estás siendo sarcástico, Draco! Eso es un gran avance. Te felicito, te mereces un premio. ¿Te parece si salimos a ahogar las penas por ahí? –Dijo Pansy al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de sus cabellos tras los oídos, dejando ver unos preciosos aros de diamantes.

-Sí, me parece bien. De hecho creo que lo haré…pero no contigo.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y le miró endureciendo sus facciones. –No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, cuando quieres puedes ser realmente mal educado.

Draco se levantó, sin prestarle mayor atención a Pansy, porque la lechuza que había enviado estaba posada sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, la abrió y dejó entrar la brisa tibia del exterior y al animal que traía atado un mensaje a la pata.

Estiró el pergamino rápidamente y leyó una breve respuesta, escrita con una letra rápida y desordenada:_ "Ahí estaré."_

Pero entonces Pansy levantó su caro bolso de piel natural y revolvió su contenido hasta que sacó una revista en cuya brillante portada aparecía Ginny Weasley. Resplandeciente y radiante. Vestida con un traje de novia cuyo escote dejaba ver las pecas de sus hombros.

-Salió hoy, es la última edición de _Wogue_. Esta es la sesión que hizo mostrando los últimos diseños de Catalina Ferrera.

Draco intentó mirar de reojo la portada, pero su intento no funcionó. Se quedó atrapado en la sonrisa feliz de Ginny y su pelo rojo cayendo sobre los pliegues del vestido blanco, resaltando contra el fondo verde de la portada. Estiró la mano y tocó con dos dedos su cara, como si en verdad pudiera alcanzarla y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya tenía pensado abandonarle cuando se hizo esas fotos…

-Draco, ¿podrías contenerte? Si no recuerdas esta es la misma persona que te abandonó en el altar…

-Lo sé. –Contestó irritado. –Lo que no sé es porqué me has traído esto. ¿Es un regalo de consuelo? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Realmente no entiendo cómo funciona tu mente, Pansy. Estás enferma. Hazte un favor y busca ayuda.

-Draco…

Tomó su chaqueta y salió rápidamente de su oficina. Dejando a la chica con la boca abierta, como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Cuando estaba abordando el ascensor, escuchó sus gritos. -… ¡Algún día tenías que verla. Esa revista va a estar en cada maldita tienda del país!

Draco apareció en un sucio callejón cercano al bar. No se quitó sus lentes de sol cuando ingresó al pequeño lugar, el cual estaba casi vacío. Se ubicó en la mesa más alejada de la entrada, dándole la espalda. Así, nadie podría verlo y por lo tanto, nadie lo identificaría. Podría pasar desapercibido como cualquier otro muggle que se acerca al bar por una cerveza.

-Un whisky. –Ordenó cuando la mesera se acercó hasta él. Porque Draco no estaba de ánimo para cervezas. –Con tres cubos de hielo.

Esa nueva imagen de Ginny, vestida con ese vestido de novia en la portada de una revista de modas, le perseguía como un zombie hambriento. Es que no podía sacársela de la cabeza aunque fuese por un solo instante. Su sonrisa amplia y cálida. Sus ojos de chocolate y su piel de durazno. Se suponía que él debería estar con ella, bebiendo tequila en Cancún. No en aquel sucio bar con un whisky aguado.

Apuró el vaso y pidió otro igual. Sus pensamientos no se volvían más suaves ni lentos, ni nubosos, como esperaba. Al contrario. Pensaba que si no encontraba ayuda esta tarde, todos los planes que había estado maquinando se irían por el retrete. ¿Y entonces, qué podría hacer él? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ese hombre? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué era aquello que lo hacia tan especial a los ojos de Ginny? ¿Acaso era la cicatriz? A todas las chicas les gustan las cicatrices, pensó. Él también podría hacerse una. Ahora mismo, si se daba de cabeza una y otra vez contra la mesa, como eran sus deseos, también podría romperse la frente.

-Otro. –Pidió, un momento después. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Para él, en verdad el reloj no avanzaba. Los minutos le parecían eternos, y no necesariamente porque le desesperaba esperar. El tiempo sin Ginny era una medida que no conocía y se le hacía insoportable. No sentía apuro por nada. Cuando saliese de ese bar, se iría a su casa y tendría que soportarse a sí mismo, nadie le estaría esperando, ni nadie llegaría con las botas llenas de barros y el pelo enredado de primavera.

Para animarse, intentaba imaginar que si Ginny alguna vez le había querido, y le había querido lo suficiente para aceptar casarse con él, no sería tan difícil reconquistarla. Hacer que se enamorara nuevamente de él. Que le quisiera como le quiso cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Cuando le fue a ver y le contó que había aprobado las pruebas para entrar a las Arpías. Que le fuese a ver cargada de pasteles en una tarde de invierno.

-Eso es un poco fuerte. –Dijo un hombre alto como un pino. –Creo que es justo lo que necesito. –Su nariz alargada estaba ligeramente sudada y su pelo rojo brillaba con el mismo ardor que el de Ginny.

-Ron. Gracias por venir. –Dijo Draco, abandonando el caudal de sus pensamientos.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera decir "no es nada". Sus ojos azules estaban algo opacados por las ojeras que se pronunciaban en su cara. Su sonrisa lucía apagada. -¿Y? ¿Cómo estás?

Draco miró su vaso detenidamente, luego le miró fijamente y contestó.

-Estoy bien. –Contestó rápidamente.

-Me alegro que alguien al menos esté bien. –Dijo sonando algo caustico. –Lo que es yo me gustaría borrarme la memoria e irme muy lejos de toda esta mierda. Así que bien, ah. ¿Qué tan bien, Draco? ¿Eso significa que no te has intentado suicidar aún?

Draco lo miró entornando los ojos, el humo de su mirada se oscureció brevemente. –En shock. Creo que estoy destrozado, pero aún no me comienzo a desmoronar. Así que estoy bien.

Ron le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda. Draco por un segundo pensó que Ron lo había hecho para ver si caían pequeños trozos de sí sobre la mesa. –Todos estamos así. No sé qué diablos le pasa a esa niñita… Mi madre tiene los nervios hechos puré. –Suspiró. –No sabemos absolutamente nada de ella, Draco. Y te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Draco dio otro sorbo a su vaso y le dijo. –Lo sé. Yo he descubierto donde está.

Ron le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. -¿En serio, Draco? Eso es grandioso, tienes que decirme dónde…iré por ella y le diré unas cuantas verdades y luego la encerraré en su cuarto hasta que sea anciana y esté muy arrepentida…

-No te lo diré. Ni a ti y a nadie, Ron. No es personal. Sólo que no quiero que haya más escándalos de por medio.-Luego su voz se tornó más grave y menos audible. –Está con otra persona. –Draco no fue capaz de reconocer que esa otra persona, era en realidad otro _hombre_.

Ron dejó su vaso suspendido en el aire, a mitad de camino a su boca. -¿Cómo que con otra persona?

-¿Quieres que te haga un dibujo?

Ron dejó caer la mandíbula. Luego de unos instantes reaccionó. -¿Ginny está con otro _hombre_? –Preguntó Ron completamente alterado.

-Sí. –Contestó Draco, amargamente. –Pero habla más bajo, por favor. –Agregó al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Y quién es él? –Preguntó rápidamente Ron en un susurro. -¿Es alguien que conocemos?

-Para eso te pedí que vinieras. No tengo idea quién es. Nunca había visto a ese tipo en mi vida.

- ¿Y la viste a ella? ¿Está bien?

- No, no la vi. Me escribió una carta, disculpándose. Y pidiéndome que la olvidara. Así fue como llegué hasta ella, por la lechuza, tenía inscrita en su pata su lugar de procedencia.

- ¿Y qué pasa si este tipo la secuestró y ella no está por su propia voluntad ahí? –Preguntó Ron, alterado, levantando las cejas. -¿Has pensado en eso?

La idea le sedujo. Por un momento quiso pensar que lo que decía Ron tenía sentido, pero luego Draco pensó en ese tipo, que la llamó _"amor"_, que estaba desnudo, que estaba el vestido de novia en el suelo, que ella supuestamente vestía su ropa y que estaba completamente sola vagando por Blackpools Sands, de modo que si quisiera huir podría haberlo hecho. Y también pensó en su pergamino, cada letra cargada con su esencia existencialista escurridiza. No, pensó. No, Ginny definitivamente no estaba contra su voluntad con ese hombre.

-No está secuestrada, Ron. Está ahí, con ese tipo, porque ella quiere.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es ese tipo?

-Te dije que no tengo idea quién es.

-Pero ¿puedes decirme cómo es, siquiera?

Draco vació su vaso una vez más. Pidió otra copa y la camarera lo miró con recelo. El le miró de un modo tan intenso que la pobre mujer no se atrevió a desobedecerlo. –Es un poco más bajo que tú. Tiene el cabello oscuro y desprolijo. Muy desordenado. Los ojos verdes, creo. Usa lentes…

Ron frunció la frente, marcándose levemente unos ligeros surcos en su piel –¿Y tiene una cicatriz en la frente? –Preguntó Ron.

Draco le observó vehementemente antes de afirmar con la cabeza. –Me imagino que ya sabes quién es.

Ron se frotó la cara con ambas manos. –Santo cielo. No puede ser. A ese imbécil yo lo conozco, se llama Harry. Harry "Plotter". Y esto es todo mi culpa, Draco…

A Draco el resto no le importaba. El mequetrefe tenía nombre. El maldito hijo de puta ladrón se llamaba _Harry Plotter_. Y en ese momento Draco decidió que sería su enemigo y le odiaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Su cerebro se sobrepuso a la rabia y a la humillación que sentía en ese momento. Se reconectó y le dijo a Ron. -Disculpa, no estaba prestando atención. Puedes empezar de nuevo, desde el comienzo.

El hombre pelirrojo resopló, cuadrando los hombros. -Está bien. Pero cuando no entiendas algo pídeme que te lo aclare de inmediato. No me gusta repetir las cosas. -Draco ignoró estos últimos comentarios por completo. -A ver...fue hace casi tres meses...o dos. Ya, da igual. Salí con Luna y los chicos y fuimos al Caldero Chorreante a ver un partido en el cual jugaba Ginny. Estábamos ahí, bebimos cervezas, no muchas, cuando el partido terminó Luna se fue. Me dijo que tenía que trabajar temprano al día siguiente. –Ron entornaba los ojos, como si estuviese haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por recordar. –Después…después alguien nos invitó a otra ronda de cervezas por el triunfo de Ginny, la cual estuvo absolutamente de más y después no me acuerdo de nada. Sólo sé que este tipo, Harry Plotter, me llevó a casa luego de que una anciana me encontrara intentando volar en mi escoba para irme.

- ¿Este tipo te llevó a tu casa?

- Sí, eso dije.

- ¿Y tú no le habías visto nunca antes?

-Nop.

- ¿Y cómo diablos sabía él dónde vivías?

- ¿Eh?... –Dijo al tiempo que se hacían mayores las arrugas de su frente. –No sé, supongo que alguno de los chicos le dijo. O quizás lo vio en mis documentos, Draco. No me he detenido a pensar sobre eso.

Draco frunció el ceño y sacó un pequeño libro negro. –A mi me parece de lo más extraño, Ron. –Anotó algo en esa pequeña libreta de tapas de cuero desteñidas y luego volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

- ¿Y entonces? -Preguntó Draco.

- Entonces nada. El tipo me dejó en casa, mi madre estaba muy agradecida por el gesto y luego él se marchó. No creo que haya conocido ahí a Ginny. Vino unos días después a casa, para saber si yo estaba bien. Ginny lo fue a dejar al punto de desaparición y eso fue todo...

- ¿Te das cuenta que le importaba tres pepinos cómo estabas? Qué imbécil es este tipo. ¿De dónde mierda habrá salido?

- No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. –Dijo Ron antes de ponerse de pie. –Debo ir a ver a Luna… ¿estás bien?

Draco se limitó a hacer una mueca y levantar los hombros. –Creo que no puedo estar peor.

No te preocupes. Conozco a mi hermana. Es algo… temporal, como cuando se le ocurre cambiar de color su habitación. ¿Puedes pagar tú? Dejé olvidada mi billetera en casa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, como si no diese crédito a las palabras de Ron. Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, y cuando Ron finalmente se marchó, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, abandonándose a su tristeza borracha.

Ron en cambio, no cabía en sí. Tenía que pasar donde Luna, pero quería irse directo a su casa y contarle a toda su familia que habían noticias de Ginny. ¿En qué se había convertido su dulce y pequeña hermana? No podía dejar de preguntarse en qué momento ella cambió. Cómo un tipo desconocido como Harry Plotter pudo convencerla de abandonar a un tipo como Draco. ¿Qué más esperaba ella de la vida? Ron consideraba que Draco era agradable, al menos con ella. El tipo era asquerosamente millonario, bien situado en la sociedad mágica, no era feo…-Ron jamás admitiría que un hombre le parecía guapo- y lo más importante, es que le quería con locura.

Cuando estaba listo para desaparecer decidió en el último momento que no pasaría donde Luna. Ella podría esperar un día. Se iría directo a su casa, a contarle a su madre y a sus hermanos, las horrorosas noticias. Eso era mucho más importante que ver a su novia.

-Ginny se ha vuelto loca.

Molly lo miraba entornado los ojos, mientras se abanicaba con una vieja revista de quidditch. –Ron, ¿qué averiguaste de ella? Habla, por favor.

-No mucho. –Dijo echándose a la boca un montón de bocadillos que estaban sobre la mesa. –_Sofnlo quefh esfntá faliengndo con otrogh tipogn._

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Preguntó su padre, quitándole otros tantos bocadillos de las manos. –Vamos, Ron, traga primero.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. –Eso, que está saliendo con otro tipo. Y ustedes lo conocen. Ha estado acá en la casa.

Molly se llevó las manos al pecho, dejando caer la revista. –¿Es él, cierto? ¿Ese joven que te trajo a casa?

-Exacto. Si no me equivoco se llama Harry. Harry _Flotterfn_. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a masticar un nuevo bocadillo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Charlie, quien tenía un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla en las manos.

Draco me lo dijo. Él los vio. O sea, a ella no. A él. Pero no sé cómo supo, pero ella está con él, con Plotter.

-Oh, por Dios. –Susurró Molly con la cara colorada. –Es el fin de Ginny. Draco le dirá a todo el mundo que ella le abandonó por otro hombre…Oh, pobre mi hija. Su reputación se irá al suelo y ningún hombre podrá tomarla en serio.

-Nop…-Contestó Ron. –No lo creo. Draco me dijo que no quería escándalos. Créanlo o no, querida familia, pero Draco la quiere de vuelta.

Los Weasleys cruzaron miradas entre todos, como si no supieran qué pensar. No era muy propio de los Malfoy ese tipo de gestos, todo el mundo sabía que, aparte de mucho dinero, también tenían mucho orgullo. Y Ginny les había pegado una patada en los huevos de su orgullo. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y tenso en la sala, que fue interrumpido cuando Percy tosió.

-Bueno…yo en la situación de Ginny hubiese hecho lo mismo. –Todos se giraron bruscamente para mirar a Fred. -¿Qué? –Draco Malfoy es un estirado. Y un pesado…

-¿Más pesado que un collar de melones? –Preguntó George.

-Exacto.

-¿Más pesado que un tanque a pedales? –Dijo George riéndose.

-¿O más pesado que un colacuerno húngaro en brazos? –Preguntó Charlie.

-¿Quieren callarse? –Ron lucía molesto. –Es un tipo algo raro…pero quiere a Ginny. Y Ginny hasta hace poco le quería.

-Oh, por favor, Ron. –Intervino George. –La enana no tiene nada que ver con él. Ginny es una chica dulce y simpática. Draco Malfoy es…

-¿Más pesado que chupete de fierro? –Los tres, Fred, George y Charlie se echaron a reír.

-Veo que ustedes tres no entienden nada. –Dijo Percy molesto. –Esto podría afectarnos a todos. Lucius Malfoy tiene un alto mando en el Ministerio, sin contar sus múltiples influencias. Puede perjudicar a papá, a Ron y a mí, por supuesto, si quisiera. Sin contar que puede hundir la carrera de Ginny con un solo escribir un pergamino. Ginny ha sido sumamente irresponsable e innecesariamente cruel con Draco.

-Eso es verdad. Ginny ha sido cruel. –Aceptó Molly. –Y ustedes lo toman para la broma. ¡No es chistoso! Si hubiese sabido que ese hombre nos traería tantos problemas, jamás lo hubiese dejado entrar a esta casa…Maldito el día en que se cruzó en nuestras vidas ese tal Harry Plotter. –La señora Weasley tenía las orejas rojas. Agregó enérgicamente. –¡Ron, esto es toda tu culpa! Si no hubieses estado borracho, ese tipo jamás habría venido a nuestra casa. Y como tú nos metiste en este embrollo, tú nos saca de él…

-¿Yo? –Preguntó Ron sorprendido. -¿Y qué esperas que haga, mamá? ¿Que la rastree y que le haga un imperius?

-Claro. –intervino Charlie. -…porque la opinión de Ginny no vale nada. ¿Cierto, mamá? –No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy con los gemelos. Si la enana se quiso ir con otro tipo, tendrá sus razones. Y cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

-Por supuesto que cuenta con todo tu apoyo. –Dijo enfadada la Señora Weasley. –Porque tú eres exactamente igual que ella. Corres como si te persiguiera un ejército de inferi tratándose de cualquier clase de compromiso.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su madre.

-No estamos hablando de mi, mamá.

En cambio Arthur Weasley que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, sacó sus lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos concienzudamente. Luego que Charlie dejó de discutir con Molly sobre su negativa a casarse, Arthur dijo– Creo que lo importante es que Ginny está bien. Me voy a ir a dormir, de pronto me siento muy cansado. Tranquila, Molly –dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la sien a su señora. –…Mañana será otro día y yo tengo que trabajar.

Otro día horroroso, pensó Molly, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Nada de lo que había planeado para sus hijos parecía ir bien. Charlie soltero dedicado a los dragones, Bill casado con una pseudo princesita francesa viviendo como estrellas de cine, los gemelos ni siquiera habían terminado el colegio, y dedicaban sus vidas a inventar bromas y venderlas. ¡Bromas! Podrían siquiera inventar pociones que ayudasen a la humanidad, pero no, ellos habían decidido desperdiciar su talento e inteligencia en…bromas. Percy y Ron parecían los únicos que no habían perdido su norte. Y Ginny. Ginny había tirado un futuro espléndido a la basura. Ni siquiera quería pensar en su carrera deportiva. Si los Malfoys se lo proponían, podrían hacerle la vida imposible, podrían destruirla por completo, hacerla añicos, en más de un sentido.

-Pobre hija mía. –Suspiró. –Sólo espero que esté bien…

-¿Mamá? –Ron puso su mano sobre el brazo relleno de la Señora Weasley. -¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabías que Ginny estaba con ese tipo?

-No lo sabía. –Dijo amargamente. –Pero…pero yo soy su madre y hay cosas que no me pasan desapercibidas…tú no viste como ese tipo la miró. Y no viste a Ginny cuando le abrió la puerta la segunda vez que vino a casa. Fue…fue lo más aterrador que he visto en mi vida. Claro, después de Fleur.

Ron permaneció en silencio un largo rato, mientras sus hermanos seguían diciendo que Draco era más pesado que una cometa de adobe y más pesado que yogurt de cemento, mientras Percy los miraba reprobatoriamente.

-No te preocupes, mamá. –Dijo Ron. –Traeré a Ginny de vuelta a casa y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Harry miraba sentado cómo ella se abrochaba lentamente los botones pequeños de un vestido azul que el mismo compró para ella la tarde anterior. No era un vestido muy elegante, nada especial, solo un vestido azul, liso, de un solo tono, que compró en una tienda situada frente a la playa. No fue una elección en base al color o la forma, solo fue una compra más, motivada por la falta de ropa de ella.

Ginny estaba tan concentrada en abotonarse correctamente la prenda que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la mirada fija e intensa de Harry sobre ella. Si lo hubiese notado, quizás se hubiese sentido incómoda y algo torpe. Le miraba tan dedicadamente como si él estuviera intentando descifrar algo respecto a ella.

Pero ese algo, no era cómo le quedaba el vestido, por supuesto.

Por dos sencillas razones. La primera de ellas, es que Harry sabía perfectamente cómo le iba a quedar el vestido. Perfecto. Lo compró de su talla mientras ella miraba distraídamente un montón de collares, no había otra alternativa, él sabía casi como luciría el vestido en ella. Era similar a un modelo que le vio lucir en una revista de modas. Y la segunda razón, es que estando ahí, recostado en la cama, contemplándola detenidamente, Harry era consciente que lo que pasaba con él era algo mucho más grande y abrumador.

En instantes como esos le gustaría que ella pudiese sentir lo que pasaba dentro de él. Que fuera capaz de identificar una a una las emociones que formaban ese torrente cálido que circulaba de manera furiosa en su pecho. La angustia y la culpa borrándose lentamente. Una a una. Y lo peor de todo es que Harry no se conformaba con eso, él quería saber qué motivaba esos sentimientos. De dónde venían y por qué. Qué era esa cosa que tenía Ginny Weasley que la hacía tan distinta de las otras chicas.

¿Por qué ella? Sí, exactamente eso. ¿Por qué ella y no Hermione?

Quizás eran sus detalles. Esa manera de bajar los párpados, aquel andar felino con el que se paseaba por la habitación, la desfachatez de su desnudez, la sonrisa fresca que adornaba sus mejillas, siempre, el pelo rojo, tan salvaje, tan vivo y fragante…

Pero eso, lo de su pelo fragante lo sabía recién ahora. No lo supo la _primera_ _vez_ que la _vio_.

-Ginny, ¿siempre te levantas tan temprano?

-Oh…no sabía que te había despertado. Lo siento, Harry.

-Pregunta equivocada. –Dijo él con el semblante serio. -¿Ginny, siempre eres tan ruidosa cuándo te levantas?

Harry sacó un cigarro y se incorporó un poco de la cama para alcanzar el cenicero. Encendió el cigarrillo y fumaba lentamente sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, quien le miró por primera vez en mucho rato, con el pelo húmedo pegado a la cara y entonces ella le frunció la nariz al sentir el olor del cigarro.

El se rió en respuesta y continuó fumando como si le diera lo mismo si a Ginny le molestara o no.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte. –Sentenció con la mirada algo turbia.

Ella le observó una vez más y puso la cabeza ligeramente de lado - ¿A qué cosa? ¿A tus cigarrillos o a tu mal humor por las mañanas?

Entonces Harry se rió nuevamente, mientras la continuaba mirando intentando saber qué cosa era aquella que la hacía tan especial. Para él, definitivamente ellos dos merecían una oportunidad y cada segundo no debía ser desperdiciado.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a las dos, creo...

Él sentado en la cama, desnudo y aún algo somnoliento, creía ser capaz de poseer el corazón de Ginny de la misma manera que ella se había apoderado del suyo. Con la misma rápidez y de la misma manera avasalladora y ciega. Y así, ella finalmente...

- Ginny, ¿por qué no te vas a vivir conmigo? –No fue una petición, ni menos aún una súplica. Su voz sonó fuerte y su pregunta afilada como un cuchillo que impactó a la chica en medio del pecho.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó aterrada.

-Que te vayas a vivir conmigo…

Su rostro palideció inmediatamente. –No, no, no, no. No. –Ella abrió los ojos como platos y sus mejillas se colorearon violentamente. -No, Harry. ¿Estás loco?

- No, no estoy loco...

- Te conozco hace poco menos de dos meses. Sigo sin saber mucho de ti salvo que te gusta el pastel de melaza. Y...no me parece un dato suficiente. No, no, no. No. Ni siquiera me fui a vivir con Draco.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –Preguntó mientras volvía a aspirar el humo lentamente, tratando de lucir calmado. –No tengo idea por qué nunca te fuiste a vivir con él, pero, Ginny, yo no soy Draco... Y lo que tenemos, no es igual a lo que tenías con él.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada, Harry.

-Exacto. Pero eso es sólo porque tú lo has querido así. –Le dijo junto a una mirada algo airada, luego apagó el cigarrillo estrellándolo con fuerza contra el cenicero. –Y quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo. ¿Dónde vas a ir? ¿A tu casa? Dime, ¿te vas a ir a acampar a un bosque? ¿Acaso te irás a la casa de tus padres? ¿Tienes idea de cómo debe estarte buscando la prensa? La sola idea de un montón de buitres pseudo periodistas me pone los pelos de punta.

- No sé, no me importa mucho la prensa.

- Debería… -Respondió él con un tono algo amargo.

- Sólo había pensado en irme a una playa solitaria por un tiempo. Tengo ahorros, Harry. Puedo permitírmelo.

- ¿Y tu trabajo?

-Puedo trabajar en otra cosa –Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y dejar el quidditch?

-Supongo que es un daño colateral por dejar a Draco.

- Supones mal. No tienes que hacerlo, vente a vivir conmigo. Podrías jugar quidditch ahí.

Ginny lo miró sin comprender. - ¿Encerrada en tu casa? ¿De que tamaño es tu sala?

Harry sonrió, apesumbradamente. - Es...grande. Pero cuando te digo que te vayas a vivir conmigo, te lo digo en serio. Y no me refiero a mi departamento en Londres. Te estoy pidiendo que te vayas conmigo a Estados Unidos.

-¿A Estados Unidos? –Repitió ella sin aliento. -¿Desde cuándo vives en Estados Unidos?

-Desde…siempre. –Contestó él desviando la mirada y botando el humo por la nariz.

-Oh, Dios. Realmente no tengo idea quién eres. Por esa razón tienes ese acento.

-No tengo acento. –Dijo Harry. –Y sabes mucho más sobre mi de lo que crees. –Dijo restándole importancia. –Y yo no he hablado con Sirius sobre este asunto, pero dudo que le moleste. Vente a vivir conmigo. No me obligues a rogarte.

-¿Quién diablos es Sirius?

Harry se rió enigmáticamente antes de contestar. –Uhm. Qué difícil. En términos básicos, Sirius es mi padrino…pero tienes que conocerlo para hacerte una idea exacta de él. Anda Ginny, no seas cobarde. Piensa que sólo serán unas vacaciones. ¿No estás de vacaciones acaso?

-¿En teoría? No son vacaciones, es mi supuesta luna de miel. –Dijo estrechando los ojos. –Tengo veinte días más.

-¿Ves? Si la vida te da naranjas, haz…algo con ellas. ¡Ven conmigo, pequeña cobarde! – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

-No. Y no podrás convencerme de lo contrario. Es lo más estúpido que me han pedido en la vida. –Contestó ella, retrocediendo lentamente.

-¿Ah, si? –Preguntó él, levantando una ceja. –Puedo convencerte fácilmente.

-No, no puedes. –Dijo ella, tomando su nuevo cepillo de pelo y simulando que fuese su varita.

-Oh, claro que puedo, Ginny. ¿Por qué estás retrocediendo?

-¿Y tú por qué te estás acercando tanto, Harry? ¿Tus poderes disuasivos no funcionan a distancia?

Harry se rió nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de algo. Ella le hacía reír. Y mucho. Se había pasado dos días escuchándola y le parecía increíble su capacidad para hablar de todo con tanta liviandad.

Desnudo frente a ella, quien sostenía con poca fuerza su cepillo de pelo, parecía flotar en su dirección. El roce de sus manos firmes en sus brazos le provocó un ligero escalofrío que le hubiese gustado reprimir.

-Digamos que no tienen el mismo impacto.

Cuando Ginny nuevamente habló su voz brotó temblorosa. –No, Harry, me acabo de bañar y ya estoy vestida…

-Y yo aún no me ducho, pero espero que no te importe. –Dijo contra su cuello mientras sus manos se apoyaban ahora en sus muslos y levantaban lentamente su vestido azul. Luego su boca se movió despacio hacia los labios de Ginny, sus movimientos eran tan pausados que ella pensó que jamás le besaría. El cepillo de pelo se estrelló contra la alfombra.

Sintió sus dedos por arriba de sus bragas mientras su lengua se abría paso por sus labios. Luego, uno de sus dedos se infiltró por debajo de su ropa interior y comenzó a girar lentamente dibujando círculos concéntricos, cambiando su centro de gravedad.

Y de pronto todo se sintió como un viaje vertiginoso. Una vuelta al mundo en segundos y de retorno nuevamente en un instante. Cuando él introdujo un dedo en su interior, sintió que algo dentro de ella se volvía muy líquido.

Y su mente se desconectó. No había más piezas sacadas de una clase de anatomía, ni nuevos hogares en Estados Unidos, sólo su mente guiada por los lugares donde Harry le besaba. Su incipiente barba rozando su mandíbula, besando su cuello completamente estirado, un hombro, y finalmente, sus dedos deshaciéndose de su vestido y el sonido de muchos botones caer con el suelo.  
>El mundo ardía en los ojos de Harry. El brillo de sus pupilas verdes, como un bosque húmedo, su sabor a tabaco ahumado, sus besos salvajes como las profundidades del océano. Harry le hacía recorrer el mundo por completo, sin necesidad de mapas.<p>

El cuerpo de Harry presionándola contra el tocador. Sus dedos girando y enterrándose más dentro de ella, y su mirada fija en sus ojos.

No había nada más. Sólo su respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes de Harry mostrándole un nuevo mundo. Absolutamente nada más.

Cuando Harry la sentó sobre el tocador, dejando caer las botellas con cremas y su perfume que le había regalado el día anterior, sabía que no quería retroceder. El estallido del vidrio contra el suelo pareció lejano, porque ella estaba embarcada en un viaje sin retorno. Un largo viaje que avanzaba al ritmo de las manos de Harry sobre sus pezones; estirándolos, apretándolos y luego lamiéndolos. Mientras la erección de él crecía y se enterraba en su piel, completamente listo para ella.

Cuando la tomó con fuerza de las caderas, separando sus piernas y situándose él en medio de ellas. Ginny cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo el olor de su propio perfume ascender a la atmósfera, pero entonces Harry le dijo con la voz ronca. –No, no, no. Quiero que me mires, amor.

No había más. Los ojos de Harry ardiendo, sus manos duras en su cintura, flotando hacia sus nalgas y él dentro de ella, moviéndose suavemente.

Ginny se afirmaba en un borde del mundo, apoyando sus manos en su pecho. Su piel no sólo era caliente, sino también suave y un poco húmeda. La penetración era asombrosa. Se sentía cálida y resbaladiza y se unieron rozándose y presionando cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Ginny dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa cuando Harry aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Me gusta. –Dijo Harry en su oído. Su aliento ardía en su piel. Ginny estaba lejos, su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Ese lugar al que Harry le llevaba cada vez que le tocaba así. –Me gusta esos ruidos que haces, Ginny.

Ginny no podía ruborizarse más. Cerró los ojos y una vez más Harry con un chasquido de lengua y una mirada intensa le ordenó que los mantuviera abiertos.

-Por favor, mírame. –Repitió al tiempo que besaba su frente, la punta de su nariz y nuevamente sus labios.

Ginny se veía a sí misma reflejada en el vidrio de sus lentes torcidos. Su cabello húmedo se adhería a su cuello, su respiración era acelerada y sus mejillas llenas de color. Y tras todo eso, la mirada encendida de Harry.

-Me gustan tus ojos. –Susurró.

Él sonrió, enardecido, y le besó tras las orejas. Su risa hacia vibrar la piel de su cuello.

-Es una coincidencia. –Dijo sin aliento. –A mi también me gustan tus ojos. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta cuando te hago el amor. Ver tus ojos brillantes. –murmuró. Entonces la sujetó con fuerza y posó su frente con la de ella. Una de sus manos se deslizaban por su espalda mientras la otra la sostenía fuertemente de las caderas. Ginny respiró hondo para reprimir otro gemido.

-Vente conmigo, Ginny. –Dijo mientras delineaba la curva de su espalda. –En serio. He pensado en esto y creo que podemos funcionar. –Por toda respuesta ella le mordió ligeramente el hombro. –Ginny, me encantas. Después de esto no soy capaz de volver a mi vida si no es contigo. Cómo voy a vivir sin esos suaves quejidos que haces cuando te hago el amor.

Ginny parpadeó sin entender muy bien las palabras de Harry. Su respiración era furiosa y lo único que la sujetaba al mundo eran sus manos sobre la espalda amplia y desnuda de Harry y la tensión que él ejercía sobre ella, más abajo. Parecía que quisiera apartarse, que gimoteaba y forcejeaba por alejarse de él, pero en realidad sólo estaba intentado tenerlo más adentro, más íntimo. Y él estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Harry, por favor. –Dijo cuando él aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Dime que me necesitas. –Su voz teñía el aire que respiraba y hacía vibrar las paredes. –Dime que te vendrás conmigo, Ginny.

Ella se estremeció con violencia y exhaló un jadeo prolongado. –_Harry_, _por favor. –_Suplicó.

-No todavía. Clavó sus manos en sus caderas para acomodarla y retenerla junto a él. Y entonces se hundió más en ella hasta que Ginny se quejó suavemente. –Todavía no. Tenemos tiempo, y quiero escucharte gemir. Y que susurres mi nombre otra vez, así, como lo has hecho recién.

Ginny estaba tensa, cada uno de sus músculos estaban tan estirados como las cuerdas de un arpa afinada, justo antes de una importante presentación. Su voz le provocaba cosquillas y la hacía temblar. –Quiero hacerte suspirar, Ginny. Como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de detenerse y entonces quiero que grites mi nombre y que estalles en mis brazos. Quiero amarte, así, todos los días. Y quiero que me digas que te irás conmigo.

El torrente surgió entre sus muslos y se deslizó como un trozo de hielo derritiéndose en los polos de sus entrañas. Las manos de Ginny se aflojaron y se relajaron, completamente laxas sobre la espalda de Harry. Su espalda se arqueó y las cumbres de sus pechos se elevaron al tiempo que ella respiraba hondamente. Tembló en medio del aire perfumado y cálido de una mañana de verano y los brazos de Harry la acunaron para que no se desplomara.

-No. –Dijo Ginny, aún sin aliento. –No soy capaz de hacerlo, Harry. No puedo irme contigo a otro país. –La sangre todavía circulaba rápido en su cuerpo, ardiendo hasta y desde las puntas de sus dedos y el movimiento en su interior era similar a una deliciosa tortura.

-Puedes porque te quiero, Ginny. –Su voz se oía sofocada a través de su pelo húmedo. –Y lo harás porque tú también lo deseas.

Con su voluntad hecha trizas, al igual que la botella de su nuevo perfume, y contenida sólo por el peso de sus manos, Ginny le besó desesperadamente en los labios. Se sentía como un pez dorado atraída hacia un objeto brillante y misterioso. Y sintió el pulso acelerado de él, el temblor de sus manos al afirmarle la cara y la felicidad gritando roncamente en su pecho. Entonces supo que él había ganado.

-Promételo. –Dijo él con la voz ahogada.

-Sólo me iré por veinte días, Harry. Ni uno más.

-Está bien. –Contestó él con una sonrisa. -¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo. –Repitió ella con voz ahogada.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL:<strong> ¡Charán! Después de muchos meses, capítulo nuevo. Si soy sincera tengo hartos capítulos más escritos, pero (siempre hay un pero) esta historia se me está escapando de las manos y necesito un(a) beta. No para ver fallas de ortografía, sino para discutir la consistencia de la historia y argumento. Así que si alguien me quiere ayudar a terminar luego este fic, se lo agradecería eternamente.

¿Comentarios?


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Sigue siendo todo de J.K. y no he leido The Casual Vacancy aún. Pero no me importa.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

Ginny traía lentes de sol y su pelo trenzado hacia un costado. Sus pantalones cortos evidenciaban en sus piernas el rastro de sol que dejó su breve paso por las costas de Devon. Fue una suerte que Harry la hubiese llevado a un balneario muggle. De otro modo podría haberse encontrado con Luna o con Cedric. _¡Qué horror!,_ pensó. No le apetecía ver a ninguno de sus amigos todavía. Ni menos aún comunicarse con su familia. Ginny consideraba que a la única persona que le debía una explicación era a Draco, y ella, pese a que no le había dado una explicación, porque no la tenía, sí le había ofrecido disculpas. Y si fuese necesario se excusaría públicamente. Y si fuese necesario, pensaba, iría ante él y le rogaría por su perdón. Porque para Ginny, Draco era una persona maravillosa que no se merecía en absoluto lo que ella le había hecho. Y se merecía más, se merecía todo el amor del mundo. Alguien que quisiese compartir sus planes, alguien a quien le guste la idea del matrimonio, los hijos y asar carne los domingos. Ella no estaba hecha para eso. Ella quería jugar quidditch. Ser la mejor jugadora y quería seguir sintiéndose igual de libre. ¡Por Merlín, no quería terminar tejiendo chalecos como su madre! Quería una vida totalmente distinta. Aunque eso implicase tener 60 años y estar rodeada únicamente de gatos.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres hablar con tus padres?

Ginny le miró y negó con la cabeza. –No. No sabría que decirles…

-Podrías empezar diciéndoles que estás bien… -Dijo Harry mientras el paisaje quedaba atrás rápidamente por las ventanas del automóvil.

-Eso es lo de menos…ya deben saberlo –Agregó ella enigmáticamente. –En realidad no sé que decirles cuando me pregunten por qué deje a Draco.

- ¿Qué tal la verdad?

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? –Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás locamente enamorada de mi?

-Esa no es la verdad. No estoy enamorada de ti, Harry. –Él, sin mirarla, sacó una mano del volante y se la llevó dramáticamente al pecho, como si estuviese muriendo. –No es chistoso que te hagas el muerto y no dejes de mirar hacia delante. No confío mucho en los inventos muggles modificados con magia. Y de paso… tampoco confío en ti cuando me dices que me amas.

Harry se río con su voz algo más ronca y puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Y cuál es la verdadera razón porque estás conmigo, entonces?

-Pensé que lo sabías...-Contestó ella. -¿No es obvio? Y no le puedo decir eso ni a mi padre y menos aún a mi madre.

- ¿Es por el sexo, cierto? –Ella asintió en respuesta sonriendo. – ¿Ah sí? ¡Qué interesante! –Dijo Harry mientras ponía una mano en su rodilla. Pero en mi caso, yo no estoy contigo sólo por eso…No, te voy a mentir, es un factor importante, pero…-se calló de pronto. –Sólo quiero que sepas, que no me importa por qué estás aquí ahora. Lo que me importa es que estás acá. Y que te irás conmigo…

-Sólo por veinte días.

-Da igual, eso lo dices porque aún no te das cuenta de todo lo que pasa entre nosotros. Cuando seas capaz de verlo, no te querrás ir nunca más. Sólo…sólo dame un poco de tiempo…

-Deja de hablar así…Asustas, Harry. Como también me asusta no tener ni la más vaga idea de quién eres.

-Pregunta lo que quieras. Soy un libro abierto.

-Uhmmm…Dime, Harry, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Eso es fácil. Harry James Potter.

- Me gusta el nombre James…

- Es el nombre de mi padre. –Ginny recordó que un par de días atrás le había dicho que sus padres estaban muertos. Frunció el ceño mientras sentía los rastros de incomodidad bajar por su garganta. Intentó evitar ese tema inmediata y deliberadamente.

-¿Cuándo naciste?

- El 31 de Julio del 80.

- Oh, eres mayor que yo. Bien. ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

- Pensé que lo sabías.

-No, no tengo idea.

Harry se rio. –¿Y tú siempre te vas con cualquiera?

-Siempre que tenga un buen culo. Sí. –Contestó ella con los ojos chispeantes tras los lentes de sol.

-Entonces, ¿Tengo buen culo? –Preguntó él desviando la mirada del camino.

-No. Tú eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

-Bueno…Soy un auror sin culo, entonces.

-¿Auror? –Repitió Ginny incrédula. –Uf. No me gustan los aurores.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque están todos locos. Tienen complejo de súper héroe y se creen lo máximo. Son unos mandones que siempre creen tener la razón.

- ¿Me lo dices a mi? Y eso que aún no conoces a mi jefe. Es tal como lo acabas de describir, pero elevado a la décima potencia. Y me odia.

- No tengo idea que es lo que acabas de decir, pero tengo un hermano que es auror y es un…imbécil.

- Ron. Lo sé. –Dijo él rápidamente. –Dime, Ginny, ¿y los jugadores de quidditch no se creen lo máximo? ¡Por favor, Ginny! Se creen estrellas de Hollywood.

-¿Estrellas de qué? –Repitió Ginny con una sonrisa. –En todo caso tienes razón, los jugadores de quidditch también son unos creídos. Y me incluyo. –Dijo ella levantándose los lentes de sol.

- Tú pareces una estrella de Hollywood. –Dijo él, mirándola de reojo. Era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto. El mundo parecía sólo amoblado por su presencia y el cielo parecía acercarse un poco más a su cabeza cuando ella le miraba de ese modo.

- ¿Quién es Sirius? –Preguntó impaciente. –Además de tu padrino…

- Ya lo conocerás. No me gustaría arruinar el efecto que suele causar.

- Ok. Nada sobre Sirius. Sigamos, Harry. ¿Novias? ¿Cuántas has tenido? –Dijo ella mientras se miraba las uñas, como si le acabase de preguntar por el clima.

- No muchas. –Contestó él, sus labios se habían apretado hasta formar una línea blanca. He tenido dos. De hecho, -expiró lentamente. –Hasta hace poco…exactamente un par de horas, tenía una.

- Yo no soy tu novia. –Dijo Ginny pensando que Harry se refería a ella y al hecho de vivir juntos tres días en esa cabaña en Blackpool Sands.

-No…-Le interrumpió él. Sus ojos no se desviaban del camino. –No me refiero a ti, Ginny. Tengo una novia en Estados Unidos, se llama Hermione. O mejor dicho, tenía una novia.

-Wow. –Respondió ella poniéndose tensa inmediatamente. Miró a Harry y él le miró de vuelta con los ojos llenos de pánico. Entonces supo que él no estaba bromeando. A Ginny le costó encontrar su propia voz. –Wow. Eh…¿Qué…?…Mmmm…Eh. Uhmmm. No sé que decirte. Me has dejado sin palabras, Harry. No puedo hacerte una escena moralista diciéndote que es horrible que estés aquí conmigo cuando yo acabo de hacer algo peor que eso. Pero es raro… ¿Qué pasa con ella, Harry? ¿Por qué la has traicionado conmigo?

-¿Realmente no te das cuenta? Estoy enamorado de ti. Te lo he dicho y tú no me crees. –Dijo meneando la cabeza, molesto. –Ella es fantástica, no me malinterpretes, pero creo que no es para mi. Nos conocemos de pequeños. Es algo complicado…parecido a lo tuyo con Draco, con la única diferencia que ninguno de nosotros andaba con el traje de boda en el bolsillo. –Sonrió ampliamente, mientras Ginny le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

Ginny se quedó callada. Parecía completamente ida, dejando el brillo de una estrella muerta en su sitio. Cerró los ojos y se embarcó en sus pensamientos más profundos. Harry parecía embrujado y algo melancólico a su lado. –Quería decírtelo. Pero no encontraba el momento adecuado.

Ginny volvió la cabeza y parecía completamente desorientada. –Insisto. Me dejaste sin palabras, no tengo idea qué pensar sobre esto… ¿Dónde está ella en estos momentos?

-No lo sé. Me imagino que en Washington D.C., trabajando. Pero eso no es lo más importante… Lo importante es que se acabó, para siempre. Ahora estoy contigo.

Ginny le miró aterrada. –No _estás_ conmigo, Harry. Podemos dejarlo hasta acá y ella no tiene que enterarse nunca que pasó esto. Tú puedes seguir con tu vida como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

-¡Como si pudiera hacer eso! –Protestó con una sonrisa que no transmitía ninguna alegría. –Ginny, lo prometiste. –Respondió él con tono monocorde. –Dijiste que me darías tiempo.

-Es que no pretendo "_estar_" contigo. Mira, estos días han sido estupendos. Tú eres fantástico, pero no estoy preparada y tampoco quiero comenzar a salir con otra persona. Y tampoco quiero ser una tipa de esas que van por la vida metiéndose en las relaciones ajenas –Harry quería interrumpirla, pero ella alzó las manos y prosiguió. –Dije que me iría contigo. Y lo haré, pero después…después buscaré mi nuevo destino. Y no me gustaría que arruinaras tu vida por culpa de un romance de dos semanas sin importancia.

-Y a mi me dejarás de decir que esto no es nada. Ginny, te lo he dicho, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. No puedes negar lo que pasa entre nosotros dos. –Concluyó, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos desnudos, provocándole a ella un retorcijón en los riñones y ligeros temblores en su interior. –Sabes que hay algo entre nosotros. Fíjate como te pones cuando te toco. –Ginny lo miró fijamente, sonrojándose un poco. –Y lo peor de todo no es eso, es que ya estamos envenenados, estamos intoxicado por el otro. Lo sabes, somos fantásticos juntos. Por separado, Ginny, somos un puto desastre y le hacemos daño a las personas que nos rodean, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? –Preguntó ella sin aliento, mirándolo a los ojos detenidamente.

- No te asustes, pero creo que estás hecha para mi.

- Harry, estás completamente loco, ¿sabías? –Le dijo completamente seria. –Volviendo la mirada hacia la carretera.

-Sí, lo sé.-Le contestó con una sonrisa. -Pero tú también.

Ron esa mañana no habló con nadie. Salió disparado desde el ascensor del Ministerio y se fue directo a su escritorio pero no exactamente porque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer, que sí era el caso. Sus razones eran otras. No quería que nadie le preguntara por su hermana. No iba a hablar de eso con nadie, lo había dicho Draco: _"Sin escándalos"_. Y no se le ocurría cómo podría hablar con medio Ministerio sin que el tema surgiese y se volviera más escandaloso aún cuando él respondiera que no tenía idea con respecto a nada. Podía imaginarlo _"¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué hizo eso?". _Además que cualquier persona que le conociera medianamente bien sabría que estaba mintiendo cuando se le pusieran las orejas rojas.

Hola, Ron. –A media mañana la voz de Dean Thomas le distrajo de la pila de papeles que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Hola, Dean. ¿Qué hay?

No mucho… ¿Cómo estás? –Ron le miró sorprendido. ¿Es que acaso este tipo se había pasado el fin de semana encerrado en una cueva? ¿Cómo no vio la noticia en los periódicos? Le miró un segundo, dudando sobre cuál sería la respuesta apropiada.

Bien. Estoy bien, gracias.

Aquel hombre, largo y moreno, se guardó las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Parecía incómodo. –No sé cómo decirte esto, Ron…

-No lo digas, entonces. –Contestó él volviendo su vista a los papeles.

- Es que… me gustaría que sepas que tú y tu familia cuentan con todo mi apoyo. Sé que no es mucho, pero si Ginny necesita un lugar tranquilo para quedarse, mi madre tiene una casa de descanso en el campo…

Ron lo miró nuevamente. Seguro que a Ginny le encantaría llevarse a ese tal Harry a pasar unos días en el campo. Resopló sonoramente. Dean era un gran tipo. Un gran tipo enamorado de su hermana desde sus tiempos de Hogwarts, cuando ambos jugaban en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Cuando Dean decía que estaba con él y su familia, eso sólo significaba que estaba con Ginny. O mejor aún, que quería _estar_ con Ginny. Ron frunció el ceño. Uno más que se alegraba del desastre que había ocurrido. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente?

-Gracias, Dean. Eso es muy amable de tu parte, se lo haré saber a mi hermana. –Quiso agregar, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirlo "si es que un día se digna a dar la cara". –Oye, Dean. ¿Tú conoces a Harry Plotter?

Disculpa, ¿quién? –Repitió confuso.

-Harry Plotter.

-No, no me suena de nada ese nombre. ¿Debería saber quién es?

-Ron estuvo a punto de decirle que sí. Que memorizara el nombre porque ese era el nuevo objeto del deseo de Ginny.

-No…es sólo que necesito encontrar datos de un tipo llamado Harry Plotter. Ya sabes, es para un caso. –Mintió mientras apuntaba un alto de papeles. –Lo único que sé es la descripción física: alto, usa lentes, ojos claros, creo, y tiene una cicatriz en la frente. No tengo ningún dato más.

-Ah, no tengo idea… ¿Has hablado con Ernie MacMillan? Él está trabajando en genealogía mágica. Sabe quien es cada mago que haya nacido en Inglaterra.

Aquella tarde, Ron tampoco fue a ver a Luna. Le escribió una breve nota diciéndole que tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina. No es que fuera del todo mentira, pero él no se quedaría en el Ministerio agilizando las cosas pendientes porque ni siquiera estaban pagando horas extras. Se encaminó hacia la casa de Ernie, porque en este momento su prioridad era cumplir con la palabra dada a Draco y a su madre.

Ernie MacMillan lo saludó con cierta sorpresa. –Bueno, bueno. Miren quién está aquí. –Dijo él sonriente. –No esperaba ver al hermano de la nueva celebridad del mundo mágico inglés. –Agregó mientras lo dejaba pasar por la puerta. Las palabras fueron como un golpe en el estómago para Ron. ¿Es que nadie iba a dejar de recordarle lo que había hecho su hermana?

-Sí, ¿qué tal, Ernie?

La casa de Ernie era amplia y luminosa y olía a sopa. Ron sintió el crujido de sus tripas cuando identificó el olor. Tenía mucha hambre. Ese día no había ido a comer porque estaba evitando deliberadamente a mucha gente y el Comedor del Ministerio no era un buen lugar si no quería ser interrogado, ni mirado de la manera en que Ernie le estaba observando en ese mismo momento. Ron le ignoró y fingió no darse cuenta. En el centro de la sala Ernie tenía extendido en el suelo un dibujo parecido a un mapa, donde pequeños nombres escritos con letra apretada brillaban enlazados unos con otro con tinta negra.

-Tu hermana. –Dijo Ernie, levantando las cejas. –Me ha arruinado mi trabajo. Voy a tener que repararlo. –Ron sintió sus orejas acalorarse, y sus mejillas también. –Aunque la culpa es mía. No debí adelantarme a los hechos. Mi padre siempre me lo decía.

Ron se detuvo un segundo y logró identificar las letras donde decía "Ginevra Molly Weasley" unidas débilmente con una línea al nombre "Draco Lucius Malfoy"

-Ya, entiendo a que te refieres. Pero no lo borres, es probable que esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos pronto. –Dijo como una súplica.

-Quizás. –Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Tú sabrás mejor que yo, pero mientras eso no pase, no quiero correr riesgos. Lo borraré esta noche. Dale las gracias de mi parte por las horas de menos que dormiré.

-Estará encantada. –Murmuró Ron.

-Estoy trabajando en un prototipo, para que se hagan y deshagan solos los vínculos cuando la gente se una, pero me han dicho en el Ministerio que supondría una violación a la intimidad de los magos. Pero no me importa, en realidad. Sería muy útil y el Ministerio puede mantener la información como reservada y…

-Ernie, me alegro que estés avanzando tanto en tu trabajo…de hecho, me alegro mucho porque necesito de tu ayuda. -Ernie lo miró sorprendido por la interrupción. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni tampoco a las visitas, para ser sinceros. Ni menos que alguien considerara que su trabajo fuera una ayuda.

-Dime… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Ron, sin que nadie lo invitara, tomó asiento. Y sin quitar los ojos del extraño mapa de Ernie, preguntó. -¿Conoces a un tal Harry Plotter?

-¿Harry Plotter? No, no conozco a nadie que se llame así. ¿No será Larry Plotter?

-¿Larry? No, estoy seguro que no es Larry. Es Harry.

-¿De qué siglo es?

-De éste. Se supone que tiene más o menos nuestra edad.

-No. No hay nadie con ese nombre, Ron. –Dijo momentos después, con un listín en su mano, y sus dedos volando rápidamente por la letra "P". ¿Sabes dónde estudió?

-No, no tengo idea. Sólo tengo el nombre.

-¿Y estás seguro que ese es su nombre?

-Sí, por supuesto. Harry Plotter.

-Entonces la respuesta es no. –Dijo Ernie, mientras fruncía el ceño y se rascaba la cabeza.

Ron decepcionado se puso de pie. Aún podía sentir el olor a sopa y aún tenía hambre y al parecer Ernie no tenía intenciones de invitarlo a comer. O eso dedujo Ron cuando lo vio bostezar exageradamente. –Entonces, supongo que es todo. Muchas gracias, Ernie. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras, te debo una cerveza de mantequilla por el esfuerzo.

-Te cobraré la palabra. –Dijo Ernie, mientras Ron rogaba internamente que por favor no lo hiciera. No le apetecía en absoluto salir y soportar más comentarios sobre Ginny.

Ron se dirigió hasta la puerta y Ernie le seguía de cerca. -¿No prefieres viajar con polvos flu?

-No, mi mamá se enoja cuando le ensucio la alfombra.

Antes de desaparecer, Ron escuchó la risa ampulosa de Ernie resonar como un trueno en el aire.

Pero cuando Ron llegó a su casa, cansado y hambriento, no sólo su madre lo estaba esperando en la sala. Ahí también estaba Luna, quien traía el pelo algo sucio y pequeñas flores de colores enredadas en algunos mechones. La Señora Weasley tenía una mano sobre su pierna y parecía cómoda conversando con la chica. A Ron le alivió ver a su madre más relajada. Parecía que ninguna desgracia hubiese ocurrido en su casa, todo parecía tan normal.

-Hola, Ron.

-¿Luna, qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Le estaba diciendo a Luna que debería lavarse el pelo con agua de ortigas. Un par de veces a la semana durante un mes, si se aclara el pelo con eso, ya no tendrá nunca más el pelo graso.

-Pero tampoco tendré más _rubineears_. Y eso sería una pena. –Dijo la chica. –No sólo porque me gustan, sino porque creo que me ayudan mucho cuando escribo. Creo que me soplan ideas.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco cuando su madre lo miró levantando una ceja, como si no pudiese dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. –Sí, como digas. ¿Te quedas a comer conmigo?

-No puedo. Mi padre me está esperando para comer.

-Ron, hay comida en la cocina para ti y Luna. Discúlpenme, pero necesito subir un momento. –Se excusó la Señora Weasley y desapareció tras subir las escaleras.

-¿Te molesta si yo como algo? Estoy muerto de hambre. Con todo lo que pasó con Ginny, hoy no he podido ir a almorzar al Comedor.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te dejaron entrar?  
>-No. No es eso.-Dijo al tiempo que la tomó de la cintura y ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí Ron comenzó a destapar una y otra olla en busca de comida. –Es que…si iba al Comedor todos me iban a interrogar… y no tenía ganas de eso.<p>

-Ah. Ya entiendo. ¿Tienes vergüenza por lo que hizo Ginny? –Ron no contestó, fingió seguir muy interesado en una porción de guiso de verduras que su madre le había guardado. –No deberías tener vergüenza de ella, al contrario. Deberías sentirse orgulloso, se necesita mucho valor para hacer lo que Ginny hizo. Y es mucho mejor que lo haya hecho ahora, que después…

-Es que tú no entiendes, Luna.

-¿Qué cosa no soy capaz de entender? ¿Que Ginny se asustó y se marchó…?

-Baja la voz, por favor. –Le pidió Ron. –No quiero que mi madre le dé un colapso de nuevo.

-Está bien. –Dijo Luna en un susurro. –Pero creo que Ginny tiene derecho a hacer su propia vida, por mucho que a tu familia le conviniera esta alianza.

-¿Eso crees? –Contestó Ron frunciendo el ceño con energía. -¿Crees que estoy triste y molesto y preocupado porque perdimos la oportunidad de unirnos a los "_grandiosos_" Malfoy? Pues te equivocas, Luna. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el arribismo mágico o algo por el estilo. Estoy triste, molesto y preocupado porque Ginny se comportó como una niña de cinco años. Y porque Draco es un gran tipo que no se merecía esto. Y porque Ginny no sólo lo dañó a él, sino que tampoco confió en ninguno de nosotros.

-Oh, Ron. –Dijo Luna abriendo exageradamente sus grandes ojos azules. –No sabía que te sentías así. Y dudo que Ginny lo sepa también, de otro modo creo que hubiese confiado en ti. –Luego, Luna lo abrazó. Y Ron, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba y cuánto necesitaba un abrazo. En los brazos de ellas, se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos un momento y dejar de pensar en las locuras de su hermana menor. El pelo de Luna olía a ella y a flores. Y sus manos eran pequeñas y le acariciaban la espalda, sedándolo un instante. Luna lo soltó cuando escuchó la protesta del estomago de Ron, con una sonrisa.

-Ahora es hora de comer. Ya verás que cuando tengas el estómago lleno te sentirás mucho mejor.

Ron se calentó la comida con ayuda de su varita. Y Luna le cortó unas rebanadas de pan de centeno. Cuando ambos se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro, Luna inspiró antes de decir, con una sonrisa. –Ron, yo tengo noticias. –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y descubriendo lo increíblemente asombrosos que eran los ojos de Ron. –Son…buenas noticias.

_-¿Ahg, sig? _–Preguntó él con la boca llena.

Luna ensanchó su sonrisa. –Me han escrito de la revista "_Waked" y_ quieren que… -Pero Luna no alcanzó a concluir porque Ron tan pronto como escuchó la palabra "Waked" le escupió en la cara el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando.

-¿Qué te han escrito de la revista Waked? ¿No me digas que quieren que seas una de sus lechuzitas, Luna?

Luna se rió mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta. –No, Ron, no seas ridículo. Me escribió el dueño de la revista, el señor Black, y me pidió que escribiera una columna para su revista. Yo nunca he leído ninguna de esas revistas pero papá me ha dicho que sus artículos son entretenidos y constructivos. ¿Tú has visto esa revista? –A Ron las orejas y la cara se le pusieron de un horrible color rojo. La revista Waked era una revista que él había visto más de una vez. Fred y George tenían muchas de esas y le habían robado a Percy otras tantas. La revista mostraba brujas desnudas en extrañas posiciones y en extrañas locaciones. Siempre completamente desnudas o como si lo estuvieran. Y a veces en las fotos no sólo había una chica desnuda. A veces habían dos. Y tres. Y hasta cuatro, todas tocándose _impúdicamente_ las unas a las otras. Y a veces salía un hombre que tenía una _varita_ que Ron estaba seguro que se la había aumentado con magia, porque no era posible que en verdad fuese de ese tamaño. Pero él no recordaba haber leído ningún reportaje ni columna alguna. –Oh, ya veo. Por la cara que pusiste me imagino que sí.

Ron tragó jugo de calabaza.

-Y a ti no te da miedo publicar en una revista así. No querrás desperfilarte, Luna.

-¿Desperfilarme cómo? Si no tengo ningún trabajo formal, salvo las publicaciones que hago en la revista de mi padre, y que como sabes, no gano mucho.

-¿Entonces, tomarás el trabajo?

-No veo por qué no. La otra semana debo viajar a Estados Unidos, tengo una entrevista personal con el Sr. Black para que conversemos de la línea editorial de los artículos de la revista y de mi salario.

-Ese Señor Black debe ser un viejo decrepito y pervertido que usa todo el día bata de seda y apuesto que vive en una mansión de lujo rodeado de "lechuzitas". Black. Hasta el apellido dice que es un viejo cochino.

-No tengo idea como es. Sólo sé que se llama Sirius Black. –Dijo Luna. –Pero yo estoy contenta, Ron. ¡Por fin tengo trabajo!

Ron se puso de pie y le dio un beso en los labios a Luna. La chica le respondió cruzando los brazos tras su cuello y cerrando suavemente los ojos. Ron de inmediato se sintió un poco mejor. Como si el terrible peso que llevase sobre los hombros se aligerara inmediatamente. Y se arrepintió por los días en que se había mantenido demasiado ocupado para no estar con ella. Luna era una chica extraordinaria que le hacía sentir bien. Cuando se separó de ella, dijo con la voz ronca. –Esto hay que celebrarlo. Deberíamos beber algo especial. Qué estoy diciendo. Deberíamos salir a celebrar.

Los ojos de Luna se entristecieron un poco. –Lo siento, Ron. Pero mi padre me está esperando para la cena… Quizás mañana.

Ron también se sintió abruptamente apagado. –Tienes razón. Mañana, tal vez. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Por favor. Se está haciendo tarde.

Ron, sin acabar su cena, se puso su capa de viaje y guió de la cintura a la chica hasta la puerta, luego gritó. –Mamá, voy a ir a dejar a Luna y vuelvo enseguida.

Escuchó el grito de vuelta de su madre. –Está bien, no te demores mucho, hijo.

Ron salió al jardín con Luna. La noche era fresca y brillante, como esas horas antes del amanecer. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta la verja, donde desaparecieron con un ligero "_plop_", sin ver la lechuza que venía agitando sus alas en su dirección.

Esa misma noche, Hermione Granger, mucho kilómetros más allá y con un océano agitado de por medio, estaba sentada en el primer peldaño de una escalera amplia y blanca, y releía con los ojos anegados de lágrimas un trozo de pergamino manoseado.

"_Hermione:_

_Coge tus cosas y vete. Esto ha terminado._

_Gracias por comprender._

_Harry."_

La joven mujer no comprendía absolutamente nada. Su novio, un trabajólico empedernido al igual que ella, se había ido de vacaciones a Inglaterra, diciendo que necesitaba descansar y reconectarse consigo mismo. Una tarde, Harry totalmente descolocado había hablado con el jefe del departamento de aurores y le había exigido todas las vacaciones que le debían, de una sola vez. Luego llegó presuroso y arregló su equipaje. Hermione no había entendido por qué él no quería que ella lo acompañase y sólo le decía que necesitaba tiempo para él. Desde que se había ido, dos meses atrás, no había tenido muchas noticias de Harry. Cuando hablaban por la red flu, él le decía que estaba bien y que estaba descansado mucho. Que esperaba volver pronto y que ese viaje le estaba haciendo excelente para su estrés. Pero no había un solo signo de cambio en él. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry de siempre.

La chica tenía a su lado una pequeña maleta en las que guardaba todas sus pertenencias. No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, una parte de ella se preguntaba si estaba esperando que llegase Harry por esa puerta y le dijera que se suponía que era ese pergamino. Y que entonces Harry se acercase a ella, le besara y le dijera que todo era una broma. Que estaba siendo grabada y que pasarían el video por televisión el sábado en la noche; incluso podía verse sentada en el sofá con él, comiendo palomitas y cubiertos por una ligera manta. Pero otra parte de ella, quería quedarse ahí para verlo entrar por esa puerta y evaporarlo a hechizos y no perdonarle jamás en esta vida, ni en las siguientes, por ser tan…maleducado y desconsiderado. Y un mal agradecido. Un hijo de puta descarado que había tenido la muy mala idea de abandonarla así. Ni siquiera la había abandonado. ¡Por Merlín, la había echado de su casa! Y de ese modo tan poco sutil y tan… cobarde.

Y ahora ya no sólo lloraba de pena, sino también de rabia.

Con los ojos nublados se puso de pie y avanzó hasta el estudio de Harry. Estaba su escritorio completamente ordenado, sobre este había una foto de ellos dos, el último día de clases. Ambos estaban abrazados y sonrientes. Hermione tomó la fotografía y la botó al piso, luego saltó arriba de ella hasta que el cristal se rompió en muchos pedazos y la imagen comenzó a rayarse y a desaparecer en otras partes. Siguió recorriendo el cuarto con la mirada. Estaba su diploma de auror, una foto con Sirius en su primer día de clases, una foto con sus padres cuando Harry era un bebé. Hermione pensó en destruir esas otras fotografías también, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. Sería un acto demasiado cruel, incluso para una persona como ella, en su estado. Tras el escritorio había una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos, de hechizos, de pociones, y la mayoría de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y en la otra pared había una puerta. Hermione se acercó hasta ella e intentó abrirla, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Sacó su varita y probó un par de hechizos, pero ninguno funcionó. Hermione frunció el ceño. Recordaba esa puerta y recordaba que según Harry llevaba hasta otro sótano que estaba lleno de arañas, ratones, bogarts y polvo. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia. Nunca había tenido curiosidad por saber qué había ahí. Hasta ahora.

Tomó la varita de su bolsillo, se quitó la chaqueta y se secó los ojos. Comenzó a recordar todos los hechizos que había aprendido desde los once años. Y ninguno funcionaba. Mientras más gritaba "_alohomora_", "_bombarda_", "_bombarda máxima_", "_confringo_" y "_expulso_" más curiosa y enrabiada se sentía. Lo intentó una y otra vez, e incluso estaba empezando a recordar esa historia que una vez Harry le contó. Aquella que hablaba sobre la entrada a una cueva que pedía sangre. Harry le había comentado que quien fuese que inventó ese sistema era un ser horroroso porque suponía que el visitante se debilitara. Harry tenía afición a ese tipo de historias. Hermione miró el afilado abrecartas que brillaba sobre el escritorio de Harry. No lo pensó dos veces. Lo tomó y se hizo un corte mediano en la palma de la mano. La apegó a la manilla de la puerta, pero nada ocurrió. No se abrió, sólo la dejó manchada con su sangre. Y la herida pese a no ser demasiado grande, sangraba copiosamente. Estaba comenzando a manchar también su propia ropa.

Completamente frustrada pateó el sillón y botó todos los papeles que había arriba del escritorio. Lo único que la detenía a incendiar el estudio de Harry era la foto de él con sus padres. Hermione no era capaz, aunque se lo mereciera el muy desgraciado, pensó, de arruinar algo tan preciado para él. Ella no era como él. Un maldito demente sin corazón.

Y en eso estaba, destruyendo todo lo que podía y no fuera realmente valioso en el escritorio de Harry cuando alguien llegó hasta la puerta del estudio.

-Por Circe, Hermione, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? –Dijo Sirius Black cuando vio todos los papeles en el suelo, los libros deshojados y las medallas de Harry en el suelo. –¿Y qué te pasó? ¿Eso es sangre? –Dijo el hombre, entrando al pequeño cuarto y revisando detenidamente las manos y las muñecas de la joven mujer.

-Me corté por casualidad. –Mintió con voz aguda.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja. -¿Por qué estás haciendo todo este desastre, Hermione?

Ella no pudo contenerse más y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse con gruesas lágrimas que bajaban aceleradamente por sus mejillas rosadas. –Harry terminó conmigo. –Dijo ella, intentando sonar lo más clara posible. No sabría si podría repetirlo sin que le diera un ataque de llanto descontrolado de nuevo.

-¿Harry? –Preguntó Sirius. -¿Harry está aquí?

-No. –Dijo ella volviendo a sollozar y se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius, en busca de consuelo. Sirius la abrazó de vuelta y le acarició cuidadosamente el pelo.

-Tranquila, Hermione. No llores.

Hermione se separó de él y conteniendo un poco el llanto, le contestó. –¿Cómo quieres que no llore si terminó conmigo por pergamino? ¡Por pergamino! Al muy imbécil ni siquiera le alcanzó para red flu y decírmelo en la cara.

-¿Hizo eso? –Preguntó Sirius, algo extrañado.

-Sí. –Y Hermione le pasó el trozo de pergamino y con tal sólo verlo estaba nuevamente hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sirius extendió con cuidado el papel, mientras la chica seguía pegado a él, mojando su chaqueta de cuero. Y leyó con cara de incredulidad las oraciones _"Hermione: Coge tus cosas y vete. Esto ha terminado. Gracias por comprender. Harry."_

-Pero este estúpido se volvió loco. –Gritó Sirius. –Hermione, te juro que no tengo idea qué le ha pasado a este…infame. Pero no llores. En verdad, no llores. No vale la pena. -Sirius la separó de su pecho y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara con sus pulgares ásperos. –Ven, vamos. Iremos a tu casa a dejar tus cosas, y luego nos iremos a un lugar bonito. Y brindaremos por la soltería en general y la tuya en particular.

Hermione se dejó arrastrar por las manos de Sirius, quien recogió la maleta que ella había dejado junto a la escalera, la subió arriba de una gran motocicleta negra y no pudo evitar gritar cuando ésta se elevó hacia la luna. Aún llevaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y no precisamente por causa del aire frío de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autora:<strong> Podría ponerme a llorar porque ya casi nadie lee fics de HP pero no lo haré. HP seguirá existiendo en la medida de que gente como yo no se ponga a llorar, y se ponga a escribir y a leer. Así que ¿algo bueno para leer? No me importa si está en español o inglés, solo quiero recomendaciones.


	5. Chapter IV

**Nota de Autora: Nada me pertenece. Todo es de la WB y de J.K.**

Para quienes no se acuerden de esta historia, la trama es fácil: Ginny se iba a casar con Draco, hasta que conoce a Harry y huye con él. Harry solia salir con Hermione, y él la deja a través de un burdo pergamino. Mientras tanto Ron es el encargado por Molly para averiguar dónde está su hija. Y Draco, Draco aún no se da por vencido.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

Heathrow.

Había más gente que en la última copa mundial de quidditch. El zumbido que hacían las personas le daba la sensación de estar en el centro de un panal de abejas asesinas más que en un aeropuerto.

Ginny no estaba absolutamente segura de querer subirse a un avión. No le gustaban en absoluto. Una vez, un par de años atrás, cuando su equipo perdió el traslador tuvieron que viajar de emergencia, en un vuelo de Britsh Airlines con destino a Noruega. Ginny creía que parte de su alma se quedó pegada en la butaca. Fue un viaje espantoso, lleno de sobresaltos, de ruidos horribles y lo peor de todo es que el cielo no se veía ni la mitad de maravilloso que arriba de una escoba. ¡Y cobraban un dineral por esa experiencia traumática! Ni siquiera la coca cola que le dieron a bordo fue capaz de compensar los malos ratos vividos. Harry insistía que era mejor viajar así, del modo muggle, porque entonces podrían intentar evitar a la prensa que él imaginaba apostada en el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. A Ginny la prensa le importaba un rábano, pero para Harry el tema parecía delicado, así que luego de un intercambio de opiniones nada pacífico decidió ceder. No porque pensara que un vuelo no la mataría, sino porque no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre, con Ron o con Percy. O peor aún, con Lucius Malfoy en las mismísimas dependencias del Ministerio.

En el aeropuerto, Harry insistió que Ginny no se sacase los lentes de sol. Le regaló un pañuelo de seda que compró en una tienda llena de chucherías y lo ató sobre su pelo.

-Pareces una estrella de cine de los años 50's.

-¿Sabes que no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, cierto?

Harry le sonrió antes de darle un beso desenfadado en los labios. –Cuando lleguemos a casa te llevaré al cine. Te va a encantar.

Ginny no supo que contestar. No sabría si le iba a gustar o no, así que prefirió guardar silencio. Harry compró dos tés helados en un pequeño Starbucks y caminaron hasta encontraron un par de asientos desocupados cerca de la puerta por la cual debían abordar. Harry aún parecía un tanto preocupado por la prensa. Y Ginny seguía pensando que un viaje en escoba sería mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho mejor y mucho menos arriesgado.

Pero, aunque prefería estar en las profundidades de un océano antes que decírselo a Harry en voz alta, el riesgo la excitaba. O el riesgo al lado de él. No podía evitar sentirse como una niña de once años que se apresta a viajar por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts. La mezcla de angustia y de ansiedad la hacía vibrar, justo como antes de un importante partido. Harry tenía esa facilidad para hacerla sentir de ese modo tan extraño. Como si estuviese bajo los efectos de una extraña y peligrosa poción.

-¿Sabes que más te va a gustar, Ginny? El quidditch. Allá es distinto que acá, es un poco más violento porque es más rápido…

Ginny le miró ofendida. –Estoy segura que el quidditch de acá no tiene nada que envidiarle...

-Uhm. No, no tiene nada que envidiar, pero es distinto. Tenemos que ir a ver algunos partidos de la liga.

-No sé si me guste mirar cómo juegan otros... –Harry la miró confundido. –No me malinterpretes, me encanta el quidditch, pero no me siento cómoda mirando…Me siento algo ansiosa.

La risotada de Harry hizo que dos señoras de edad voltearan a mirarle mal. Como si hubiese dicho algo que las ofendiera, pero él no pareció prestarles atención.

Ginny en cambio se sintió contagiada por la risa de Harry, se sentía extrañamente feliz. Sabía que no podía sentirse así, pero no había nada que ella pudiese hacer evitar esa sensación de burbujas en su pecho. O casi nada. Hubiese sido la mujer más feliz del mundo si no fuera por la existencia de esa tal Hermione, que había sido la novia de Harry hasta hace pocas horas atrás. Y de Draco, por supuesto.

Mientras la gente cruzaba el aeropuerto con rápidas zancadas y con cara de preocupación, Ginny no pudo evitar preguntar cómo estaría él. Dónde estaría. Qué estaría haciendo. Y si estaría pensando en ella, y odiándole mucho. Por supuesto que sí, pensó. Eso le molestaba de sobre manera, no quería que Draco la odiara. No se sentía capaz de vivir con ello. Nunca había conocido a nadie que le quisiera tanto como él, alguien que se preocupara por ella y que intentara hacerla feliz a toda costa. Ginny estaba segura que si ella le hubiese pedido una montaña, él hubiese trabajado incansablemente hasta arrancar las rocas de los cimientos y llevarla en sus hombros hasta colocarla a sus pies. La idea de ese tipo de esfuerzos la halagaba y la sorprendía.

Y le atemorizaban.

A ratos Ginny creía que Draco no tenía voluntad, no tenía una vida propia o una personalidad. Parecía un ser completamente absorbido por ella, y en verdad, eso era una de las cosas que más le molestaban.

No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Harry y preguntarse si él se sentía igual que Draco. Con esa necesidad compulsiva de complacerla hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Prefirió no seguir por esos derroteros y deshacerse de esos pensamientos tristes y teñidos de culpa.

-¿Harry, cómo es tu novia?

Él la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y diversión. -¿Por qué? No me dirás que estás celosa…

A decir verdad, Ginny no sabía si sentirse celos o pena de ella.

-No, no lo estoy. –Contestó. Es sólo… un poco de curiosidad.

Harry torció el gesto y bebió un sorbo de su té. –No es tan bonita como tú. Tampoco es un troll sacada de una grieta profunda del gran cañón. Es un poco más baja que tú, tiene el pelo castaño y rizado. Es muy inteligente y bastante trabajólica. Le gusta leer, ir a museos, no le gusta salir de noche y no le gusta el quidditch. Ni ningún otro deporte. A ella le gustan las runas y la política, básicamente.

-¿Y ella te quiere mucho? –Cuando escuchó su propia voz se sorprendió de haber dicho eso.

Harry la observó con más detenimiento. –¿Estás pensando en Draco, cierto?

-No. No estoy pensando en él. –Mintió ella con dificultad.

-Uhm. –Harry murmuró lentamente al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, como si intentara ver un nuevo ángulo de ella. –No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Pero tampoco me quiere como…

-¿Cómo qué? –Interrumpió ella, acercándose un poco a Harry.

-No me quiere como yo te quiero a ti. –Dijo él finalmente.

Ginny no sabía qué pensar en situaciones así. Harry le había dicho más de una vez que la quería. Que estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo peor de todo es que parecía sincero. Ginny intentaba explicar aquello en su teoría de la química que ambos tenían. No podía negarlo, el sexo con Harry era maravilloso y creía que esos "sentimientos" que Harry decía tener por ella eran la prolongación de esas sensaciones. Una estúpida obnubilación. A Ginny le gustaba pensar que él solo estaba confundido. Igual que ella. Y pensaba que mientras esas sensaciones permanecieran, estaba bien pasar algún tiempo juntos.

El brazo de Harry se posó en sus hombros de un modo posesivo. Con un ligero movimiento la acercó a él hasta que sus pechos rozaban la tela de su camisa y le besó ligeramente en los labios. Su boca estaba fría y sabía a té y a limón. Luego comenzó a besarla por el borde de sus mejillas hasta llegar a su oreja. -¿Sabes, Ginny? –Dijo en su oído, su aliento ardía en su piel. –Creo que sí estabas pensando en Draco. –El nombre de su ex novio le hizo tensarse más aún. -…pero no me importa. ¿Quieres saber por qué? –Ginny cerró los ojos un segundo, sintiéndose completamente cautiva del murmullo ronco que agitaba su respiración. –Porque sé que ahora mismo ya no estás pensando en él. Sino en mí. –la lengua de Harry le acarició el borde de la oreja haciendo que un escalofrío bajase por su columna. –Y sé que también estás pensando en algún lugar de este aeropuerto donde podamos irnos y dejarme tocarte como he estado deseando hacerlo toda la tarde. Y estoy completamente seguro que si ahora meto la mano bajo tu ropa, estarás algo mojada. –Ginny, sin abrir los ojos exhaló todo el aire que estaba dentro de ella, completamente acalorada.

–Ahora deja de pensar en tonterías y bésame.

Harry tiró del nudo del pañuelo que estaba bajo su mentón. Y afirmándola desde ahí, le besó sin ningún recato, dejándola hecha un manojo de jadeos silenciados en su garganta. Harry le mordió el labio con tal ferocidad que parecía que quisiera dejarle una marca o tener un trozo de ella para siempre. Ginny podía sentir sus dientes marcados en el interior de su boca y un ligero sabor metálico, pero no le importó. Harry suavemente retiró su lengua y luego los labios; alejó su cara lentamente, pero solo un centímetro de la suya. Sus labios flotando a un centímetro de los labios de Ginny quien no podía detenerse, y que no quería que él se detuviera, se sentía completamente a su merced. Que tomara eso y todo lo que quisiera con tal de que no dejara de besarla tal como lo estaba haciendo. Y las miles de personas que les rodeaban, ya poco le importaban. O mucho. Porque si no es por ellas, Ginny hubiese desabotonado la camisa de Harry y le hubiese besado en el cuello, en el pecho y en el ombligo. Hubiese tocado cada onda de su abdomen, como un viajero que recorre las tierras duras del desierto por primera vez en busca de agua. Y le hubiese tocado ahí mismo, sólo para sentir que él se descolocaba tanto como ella.

Harry se separó nuevamente de ella con la respiración acelerada. –Eso fue un poco…

-… intenso. –Dijo ella, acompasando su respiración y acomodándose algunos mechones de pelo que se habían escapado del pañuelo. Intentando reunir los átomos de cordura que había dejado disipar.

Harry aún no sacaba su mano de la cintura de Ginny. Y ella sentía que el calor de sus dedos atravesaba la tela y se extendía por toda su piel. De pronto escuchó la voz gangosa de una mujer, que repetía con poca claridad una frase. Ella intentó prestar atención, mientras Harry movía lentamente los dedos por su ropa.

"Último llamado para abordar a los pasajeros del vuelo A-115 de las 17:15 horas de la línea American Airlines, con destino a Nueva York. Repito. Último llamado para abordar el vuelo A-115 de las 17:15 de la línea American Airlines, con destino a Nueva York."

Ella se puso de pie inmediatamente. Y Harry soltó una carcajada cuando comprendió lo que decía la mujer por los altavoces. Volvió a poner la mano sobre Ginny, esta vez en la curva de su espalda y se acercó nuevamente a su oreja.

-Ginny, no te basta con hacerme perder la cabeza. Ahora quieres que comience a perder los vuelos también.

Ernie MacMillan ya había reparado el dibujo que estaba sobre el suelo de la sala.

Ron no podía creer que estuviese otra noche en la casa de Ernie. No sólo notó el avance de su antiguo compañero en sus mapas genealógicos sino también que el olor a sopa persistía en el lugar, pero esta vez no se le parecía tan apetitoso, sino todo lo contrario. La sala olía a sopa descompuesta. Si no fuese por esa maldita lechuza que lo picó en los brazos cuando volvió de dejar a Luna, él no estaría ahí. Estaría buscando a su hermana, aunque fuese implorándole a Draco para que él le dijese donde estaba. O mejor aún, estaría comiendo con Luna, celebrando porque por fin tenía un trabajo. Pero no. Estaba ahí en la casa apestosa de Ernie, porque supuestamente él tenía algunas cosas que le podían ayudar con su _"investigación"_.

Ay, Ginny. –Murmuró. –Estas me las vas a pagar todas. –Dijo frunciendo la nariz y mirando las pequeñas heridas que la lechuza de Ernie le había causado. Esa horrible lechuza le estaba esperando la noche anterior en la verja y cuando él apareció, la lechuza se asustó tanto que le atacó como si fuese un cazador furtivo.

Después de varias heridas, le entregó un escueto pergamino, que decía básicamente que debía ir tan pronto como le fuese posible. Pero Ron pensó que un día más o un día menos no suponía una gran diferencia. Y ese día ya había sido lo suficientemente largo. Pero antes de irse a la cama, le pidió ayuda a su madre para curar las pequeñas heridas que la lechuza le dejó, y entonces la encontró a ella llorando en su habitación mirando fotografías antiguas. Fotografías de Ginny y el resto de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños.

Así que Ron, completamente frustrado sólo esperaba que Ernie tuviese algo bueno. Una pista real. O mejor aún, la dirección de ese tipo acompañada de un pequeño resumen de su ficha clínica para saber dónde tenía que pegarle más fuerte.

Ernie entró a la sala cargado con un fajo de pergaminos y recortes de diarios.

-Acá está. –Dijo invitando a Ron a sentarse en una silla del comedor. –Estos son los papeles de los que te hablé. –Y puso frente a Ron una pequeña pila con varios documentos.

Ron tomó con cuidado las piezas de pergamino y la primera que seleccionó fue una ficha escrita con la letra ampulosa de Ernie. Comenzó a leer rápidamente.

_**James Potter.**__ 27 de Marzo de 1960 – 30 de Marzo de 1981. Hijo único de Dorea y Charlus Potter. Brillante alumno de Hogwarts. Premio anual de la escuela. Extraordinario jugador de quiditch de los Tornados, Puddlemore United y la selección nacional de Inglaterra. Luego se mudó a Estados Unidos y participó en la liga mayor de quidditch de ese país. Casado con Lily Evans, luego Lily Potter. Padre de Harry. Falleció trágicamente en un atentado…_

-¿Me estás diciendo que Harry Plotter es en realidad Harry Potter? –preguntó Ron con los ojos fuera de sí.

-Eso creo. De hecho, estoy seguro que el nombre que me diste, no existe. Es Harry Potter.

-¿Y este tal Harry Potter es el hijo de James Potter? –Preguntó Ron, completamente descolocado.

-Me temo que sí.

"_La puta madre."_ Pensó Ron inmediatamente. _"El mal nacido"_ con el que estaba su hermana, su pequeña hermana, era hijo de uno de los ídolos del quidditch más famoso que había existido en la historia de toda Gran Bretaña. Y con más dinero también. ¡Era hijo de un maldito héroe nacional! Ron suspiró pesadamente. No tenía idea quién era ese tipo. Ni donde estaba. Ni que hacía. Ni donde vivía. Ni donde estudió. Ni qué clase de persona era. Lo único que sabía es que se llamaba Harry Plotter. No, Potter. Harry Potter. Y que el muy cabrón era hijo de James Potter, estrella internacional del quidditch. Quizás podría pedirle algún recuerdo de su padre, cuando descubriera donde mantenía oculta a Ginny. No, no. Pensó inmediatamente. No, ese cabrón está pervirtiendo a mi hermana. Y Draco… Draco cuando se enterara sería otra historia.

Ron se sentía en medio de la trinchera de una guerra que se alzaría. A él lo único que le interesaba era rescatar a su hermana. Y una vez que ella estuviera muy lejos del alcance del ataque, él volvería a apoyar a su amigo Draco. Y cuando Draco destruyera a Harry Plotter. NO. Potter. Harry Potter. Y cuando acabara con Harry Potter, él saquearía sus restos, buscando algún recuerdo de James Potter y entonces sería la envidia de los gemelos.

Ese era un buen plan.

-Acá está la ficha de Lily Potter. –Dijo Ernie acercándole otro papel.

_**Lily Evans. De casada Lily Potter.**__ 30 de Enero de 1960 – 30 de Marzo de 1981. Hija menor de dos hermanas, proveniente de una familia muggle. Lily asistió a Hogwarts siendo una destacada alumna en diversas materias como pociones y encantamientos. Premio Anual de la escuela. Al finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts se mudó a Estados Unidos para estudiar en la escuela mundial mágica de diplomacia y trato justo hacia los muggles. Trabajó como intermediaria entre el Ministro de Magia de los Estados Unidos y el Presidente de los muggles de ese país. Casada con James Potter. Tuvo un único hijo, llamado Harry. Falleció en un horrible atentado…_

Esta vez Ron leyó con mayor detenimiento la ficha. El nombre de ella no le sonaba de nada. Se fijó nuevamente en la ficha y reparó en la fecha de muerte de ambos. Era la misma, y ambos habían muerto el mismo día y en las mismas condiciones. Ron comenzó a calcular y se dio cuenta que los padres de Harry habían fallecido siendo realmente jóvenes. Nunca se había dado cuenta que James Potter sólo tenía 21 años cuando murió. Ron sintió una sensación de incomodidad. Le pareció estar leyendo algo privado, el diario de vida de alguien. Y disectar sin ningún escrúpulo los hechos importantes de la vida de alguien como si se tratase de separar la avena de la paja.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras tomaba un recorte. Porque consideró que este no era un momento para sentir pena y consideración.

-Los Potter eran descendientes de una antigua y poderosa familia de magos ingleses.

-Son. –Dijo Ron. –Todavía existen…está este tal Harry.

-Cierto. –Acotó Ernie. -¿Y en qué lio se metió este tal Harry?

Ron sintió un golpe en el estómago. De pronto le pareció que el olor a sopa era más apestoso que cinco minutos atrás. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No, Ernie, no te preocupes. Harry Potter solo se está…perjudicando… a mi hermana Ginny.

-Ernie, puedo usar tu baño, por favor. –Preguntó Ron, buscando la salida perfecta.

-Por supuesto. Está al final de pasillo.

El baño de Ernie era espacioso y lleno de luz. Ron abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con agua fría. No había caso. Su hermana no podía huir con el hijo del campesino de la otra esquina. No, tenía que ser "_escandaloso_". Tenía que ser una gran noticia. Algo de lo que todo el mundo quisiera hablar y comentar fuera de la tienda de su madre.

¿Y Charlie? Charlie iba a desfallecer de gozo cuando supiera. Ron podía jurar que si supiera haría una fiesta en casa junto con los gemelos. Maldijo su suerte una vez más. Se secó la cara y volvió a la Sala. Dean leía un trozo de periódico antiguo que tenía un recorte pequeño.

-Ernie, ¿no tienes una ficha de Harry Potter?

-No. Sobre él no tengo nada y he buscado información toda la tarde. Así que cualquier cosa que pudieras averiguar te pediría que la me enviaras.

-¿Qué estás viendo?

-Una noticia antigua de James Potter. Mira. A lo mejor te puede servir.

El recorte del periódico estaba amarillento por el transcurso del tiempo. En ella había una pequeña foto de tres personas: dos hombres y una mujer. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y rojo y unos bonitos ojos verdes. A Ron le pareció que los ojos eran iguales a los de ese hombre que le llevó a su casa, cuando él estaba completamente borracho. Ella vestía un traje de novia y uno de los hombres la abrazaba. Era exactamente igual a ese tipo. Al tipo que le llevó de vuelta a casa. Y al otro lado de la pareja había un hombre un poco más alto, de cabello oscuro, que sonreía encantadoramente pero no a la cámara. Ron se imaginó que quizás le sonreía a quien hizo la fotografía, y sin saber por qué, sospechó que era una mujer.

"_Londres, 18 de Febrero de 1979. __**James Potter finalmente se casó**__. La afortunada es su antigua compañera de colegio, Lily Evans, con quien llevaba cerca de dos años saliendo. La pareja celebró una íntima recepción en Londres y nos enteramos en exclusiva que se irían de luna de miel al Caribe, gracias al regalo de un amigo, Sirius Black._ –Ron intentó pensar de dónde le sonaba ese nombre. Sirius, repitió. Pero nada vino a su cabeza._ –…A la fiesta asistió Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall, y el Ministro de magia, Rudolph Temerick. La pareja declinó hacer declaraciones, señalando que preferían mantener el resto de los detalles en la más estricta reserva."_

-¿Ernie, crees que me pueda llevar estos recortes?

-Eh. –El joven pareció pensarlo un segundo. –¡Qué complicado! –Se quejó. –No tienes idea de lo que cuestan encontrar material. Pero supongo que puedo soportar que los tengas un par de días.

-Gracias, Ernie. Estoy en una gran deuda contigo.

-Con que me invites a comer una noche estoy más que saldado. –Ron pensó que con ese olor a sopa que impregnaba la casa cualquiera pediría lo mismo. –Aunque no te olvides de enviarme cualquier dato de ese chico Potter para completar la investigación.

Pensó en ir a visitar a Draco y contarle sobre lo que Ernie había descubierto. Pero lo consideró una vez más y descubrió que no era tan buena idea. No tenía muchos datos. Lo único que sabía es que ese tal Harry era el hijo de un ídolo nacional y nada más. El desgraciado parecía un maldito fantasma. Ron decidió irse a su casa. Primero necesitaba tener más información.

Cuando llegó a la madriguera, vio que el pequeño cuarto en donde su padre solía disfrutar de su tiempo libre, tenía las luces encendidas. La gravilla sonaba bajo sus pies y se fue directo hacia ese cuarto, lleno de cachivaches muggles a medio funcionar. Ron no sabía cómo abordar el tema con Arthur y parecer casual. Además su padre, que era un hombre reservado, era demasiado observador. Se quedó afuera unos segundos, buscando la mejor manera para que el tema pareciese accidental. Caminó arrepentido dos veces en dirección a la casa, intentado olvidarse de todo el asunto, pero siempre terminaba por darse la vuelta. De pronto la puerta se abrió y su padre se asomó por ella.

-Entra, Ron, me estás volviendo loco. Desde aquí puedo escuchar como suena tu cerebro.

Ron exhaló pesadamente y entró hacia el cuarto de su padre.

-¿Y? Dijo el Señor Weasley mientras retiraba los anteojos de su cara. -¿Qué sucede ahora?

-¿Conoces a James Potter?

-¿Quién no conoce a James Potter, hijo?

-Pero además de que era una estrella de quidditch, ¿sabes algo más de él?

-Bueno. –Dijo Arthur, frunciendo el ceño. –Murió hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso lo sé. –Dijo Ron. –Lo que necesito saber es…qué clase de persona era.

-Era más joven que yo. No coincidimos en la escuela. Fue a Hogwarts, era un alumno destacado, creo, y era muy famoso entre la familia de magos. Todas las señoras de sociedad esperaban tenerlo dentro de su familia…pero él se casó con…

-Sí, con una chica de origen muggle.

-Lily. –Corrigió su padre.-Se casó con Lily Evans. A ella la vi un par de veces. Salió con tu tío Fabian durante un tiempo. –Ron quedó con la boca completamente abierta. –Molly la conoció mejor que yo. Creo que pasaron juntas una navidad en casa de los Prewett. Pero, verás…las cosas entre ella y tu tío no funcionaron y ella después comenzó a salir con James Potter y ella se fue a Estados Unidos. El la siguió, se casaron, creo que tuvieron un hijo...

-Sí, claro. Harry. –Interrumpió Ron, queriendo morderse la lengua al segundo.

-¿Harry? –Repitió su padre. -¿Cuál Harry? No me dirás que… ¡Demonios! ¿Ese tal Harry Plotter es en realidad Harry Potter? –Preguntó, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

-Eso me temó. –Dijo Ron sin ánimo.

-Oh, ya veo. –Contestó Arthur. –Se puso los anteojos nuevamente y mirándolo fijo agregó. –Tu madre enloquecerá, Ron.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron, sin lograr comprender del todo. Su madre ya había enloquecido porque Ginny armó semejante escándalo al dejar abandonado a Draco Malfoy en el altar. Sí, todos consideraban que era horrible que se hubiese fugado con otro hombre, pero Ron no era capaz de comprender porqué su madre enloquecería aún más cuando supiera que el sujeto en cuestión se apellida Potter y no Plotter.

-Porque ese muchacho…ese muchacho. ¡Ese muchacho! ¿Tienes idea cómo murieron los Potter?

-En un trágico atentado contra Reagan, el presidente de los Estados Unidos…-Dijo Ron completamente seguro.

-No. No murieron así. –Dijo Arthur, tomando asiento. De pronto su cara se volvió pálida. –En realidad sí, murieron en su accidente en su automóvil cuando se produjo el atentado…pero se dice que estaban siendo perseguidos por la prensa… En realidad por la prensa y los enviados especiales de "tú sabes quién".

-No. No sé. –Dijo Ron, cuando su padre le miraba con las cejas alzadas.-No tengo idea de que me estás hablando.

–Es complicado, Ron. En esa época los muggles estaban envueltos en una guerra. La guerra fría. Y se cree que Lily Evans era más que el puente entre el Ministro de Magia y el Presidente. Dicen que ella, en realidad los dos, ella y su marido eran dobles agentes. Y que en realidad estaban ahí porque Dumbledore se los había pedido. Bueno…murieron por culpa de Voldemort.

Ron, sin saber por qué, reprimió un escalofrío cuando escuchó ese nombre. -¿Y ese, quién es?

-Voldemort –Susurró. -…era un mago chiflado. Muy chiflado. –Repitió. –Y adinerado. Tenía un gigantesco grupo de amigos, todos muy ricachones y muy locos, que se dedicaba principalmente a crear conflictos entre los muggles a través de los medios de comunicación. Y por la prensa esparcía idea entre los americanos en contra de los rusos. Y en Rusia, le llenaba la cabeza de pajaritos en contra de los americanos. Al parecer, él sólo quería que los muggles se mataran entre ellos. Y ese era el papel de Lily Evans. Evitar que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos perdiera los estribos y apretara el botón que soltaba las bombas atómicas hacia Rusia. Por eso la mataron.

-¿Y ese tipo…tú sabes quién? ¿Qué fue de él?

-Está muerto. –Dijo Arthur, incómodo.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Dicen que se suicidó. Pero ya sabes, nunca he estado completamente seguro si ese tipo sigue vivo o no.

-Mamá va a enloquecer. –Murmuró Ron.

-Sí, claro que ella va a enloquecer. Por favor, no le digas nada aún. –Ron asintió y Arthur le abrazó desde los hombros. -¿Te acuerdas cuando le ofrecieron a Ginny posar semi desnuda para Wogue? Ron asintió ligeramente. –Bueno, todo eso es un calderón agujereado al lado de esto.

Ron se rió sin humor camino a su casa. Cuando iban a entrar a la Sala, Arthur lo retuvo y le dijo con en un susurro. –Ron, por favor. Ni una palabra a tu madre sobre esto.

-¿Por qué es tan grave?

Arthur suspiró. Con la mirada perdida en el jardín, dijo suavemente -¿Tu madre te ha contado cómo murieron tus tíos Fabián y Gideon?

-Murieron en el extranjero…-Dijo él, quitándole importancia al asunto. –Estaban de vacaciones en Rusia y se intoxicaron… -De pronto se sintió estúpido. –¡No me digas que ellos también murieron en esa estúpida guerra muggle. –Su padre asintió.

-Es por eso que te pido que no le digas nada a tu madre, aún. Déjame…dame un poco de tiempo para preparar el camino.

Ron se sintió sin hambre. Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su padre y subió las escaleras completamente desganado. Esta vez Ginny sí que había hecho un desastre. Ron acostado en su cama, y con sus ojos completamente fijos en el techo, deseó más que nunca que ella se hubiese tomado el camino fácil y se hubiese casado con Draco Malfoy. Aquel era el plan perfecto y ella lo arruinó.

Y muy lejos, en un bonito apartamento en Washington, Hermione tampoco podía dormir. Aún tenía el dolor de cabeza más grande de su vida y los ojos todavía estaban rojos. Pero ya no podía llorar más. Ese día no había ido a trabajar. Por primera vez en su vida, envió una pobre excusa a sus superiores y se quedó en cama, alegando que estaba muy enferma.

Pero sólo estaba enferma de pena. Harry Potter era un imbécil, ella siempre había sabido eso. Pero que fuese imbécil, no significaba que tenía que serlo con ella. Eso…eso no tenía nombre.

No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué le había abandonado así, y la respuesta le parecía tan obvia, que casi era un insulto a su inteligencia preguntar.

Por supuesto, por otra mujer.

Era lo más lógico. Lo más sensato. Pero no era en absoluto lo más justo con ella.

Quizás si Harry hubiese sido sincero, si hubiese esperado volver de su viaje y conversar las cosas, todo habría sido distinto. Ahora, donde antes estaba su corazón, solo había un pozo negro y enrabiado que seguía pulsando gracias a él. Sólo esperaba que pronto llegase y tenerlo entre sus manos y estrangularlo hasta que se le salieran los ojos de las cuencas.

-Estúpido, Harry Potter. –Murmuró, sin lograr que sus ojos se humedecieran. Y sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Hermione estaba segura que Sirius, la noche anterior, debió haber puesto algo en su bebida. Un sedante. Un adormecedor. Se había sentido realmente cómoda con él, y por un momento había dejado de pensar que todas esas horribles cosas le estaban pasando, había olvidado que Harry le había expulsado de su vida, como quien le escribe al periódico El Saturno y pide cancelar la suscripción.

Y en medio de esa horrible noche pensó que la culpa quizás era de ella. Siempre protegiéndolo, dándole el gusto en todo, no invadiendo sus espacios, no haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Pero, rayos, Harry era la persona más quebrada que conocía, no podía tratarlo de otro modo. Nunca había podido exigirle nada, ni siquiera que tomaran esas dichosas vacaciones juntos. Cómo iba a plantarle cara y hacerle un escándalo de proporciones si ella siempre fue quien cedió absolutamente en todo.

Ni siquiera la iba a ver a su propia casa. Nunca, en todos estos tres años, ni una sola maldita visita. Menos aún, una visita sorpresa. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Hermione, por qué no vienes a ver una película? ¿Hermione, por qué no cocinamos algo en mi casa? Hermione, Sirius tiene una cosa nueva que mostrarme, ¿podemos quedarnos acá? Hermione, Hermione. Hermione.

Ni siquiera tenían una maldita fecha que celebrar. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe cuándo su relación con Harry se formalizó. Un día sin más, Sirius le presentó a un sanador, y le dijo que era la novia de Harry. Y desde ese día, ella entendió que lo que tenía con Harry era eso. Eran novios, porque Sirius lo había decidido así.

Y sin pensar en la casa de Harry, donde ella tenía su propio cuarto. _No, Hermione, de verdad prefiero dormir solo. Cuando duermo contigo, tengo pesadillas._

Esas pesadillas, Hermione sabía muy bien de qué se trataban. Por eso nunca fueron motivo de discusión, por eso siempre entendió y se acostaba en el cuarto de invitados, que siempre sólo ella usaba. Harry no tenía visitas, y las visitas de Sirius, pensó, las visitas de Sirius se quedaban a dormir con él, invariablemente.

Y Hermione sintió sus mejillas mojarse con lágrimas nuevamente cuando se preguntó si Harry podía dormir con esa otra mujer o no. Esperaba que no, confiaba con que fuera tan absurdo como era con ella, que nunca la fuera a visitar, que nunca se recordara de su cumpleaños y que tampoco tuvieran una fecha que celebrar. Que se olvidara de sus citas, que cambiara de planes por causa del trabajo, que nunca le contase cómo iban las cosas o que nunca le hablase de sus padres. Que para Navidad se emborrachase en silencio y se quedara mirando la chimenea con la mirada perdida, que se dedicara a leer revistas de modas para brujas cuando ella quería contarle cómo había sido su día en el trabajo.

-Ja, revistas de brujas. –Dijo en voz alta.

Harry había sido acosado por la mayoría de las modelos que aparecían en ellas, y sin embargo, él nunca las miró. Hermione nunca había sentido celos de nadie, porque nadie parecía lo suficientemente buena para tentar a Harry Potter. Pero tenía la sensación de estar completamente equivocada.

"_Ni siquiera yo soy lo suficientemente buena."_, pensó.

Recordó lo que siempre le decía. "Sólo quiero saber si Voldemort está haciendo estragos nuevamente."

-Pero ese tipo está muerto. ¿Además crees que utilizaría revistas de moda para brujas, Harry?

-Puede hacerlo en cualquier cosa, Hermione. Hay que estar atento. ¿Sabes?, mi madre solía decir que lo primero que había que hacer para triunfar era dividir. Y para dividir sólo bastaba sembrar la duda en una mujer.

Y así se sentía Hermione. Completamente dividida. Cada duda era más fuerte que la otra. Quería saber si alguna vez había sentido algo por ella, si alguna vez la había querido. Hasta antes de ese estúpido pergamino, ella hubiese dicho que sí, por supuesto. Pero ahora, ya no tenía nada claro. Y se imaginó cómo sería sentirse amada por Harry Potter. Cómo sería la mirada de ese hombre enamorado, cómo se entregaría y qué clase de cosas diría. Se preguntó cómo sería si Harry Potter estuviese igual de desvelado por ella.

Las estrellas brillaban tras la ventana y los árboles se agitaban con la brisa tibia de la noche, susurrando palabras escondidas. Algo que ella jamás había oído de su boca. Algo que nunca nadie le había dicho, y darse cuenta de eso le hizo sentir más sola y enrabiada. Las lágrimas siguieron descendiendo por sus mejillas acaloradas sin poder controlarlas. Harry Potter nunca había soñado con ella.

Hermione recordó las noches que compartían, cuando él se despedía y le besaba en las mejillas, y ella sólo quería que él la apretara fuerte y le dijese cuánto la había extrañado. Dejándola sola y bastante más triste, ella nunca había sido capaz de reconocer que ese era el sentimiento que afloraba en su corazón. Tal como en ese momento. Sólo había en ella soledad y tristeza infinita.

Las estrellas seguían brillando y ella no podía dormir. Fue la noche más desgarradora de su vida, cada beso que recordaba, cada gesto, estaba siendo reconstituido paso a paso, como la escena de un delito, y Hermione, que era una mujer extremadamente inteligente fue capaz de notar los detalles que antes le pasaban tan desapercibidos. La manera en que cerraba los ojos, las manos contenidas en su cintura, los golpecitos en la espalda _"pad, pad, pad"_ como si fuese un antiguo compañero de camarines más que su novia. La manera en que sus manos se resbalaban cuando paseaban juntos por Central Park. El hecho de nunca querer vivir en Washington y culpar a los malos recuerdos más que su falta de compromiso y de interes.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que nadie lo iba a querer como ella? ¿Qué nadie se iba a sacrificar tanto por él? ¿Qué nadie iba a estar dispuesta a intentarlo una y otra vez sin importar cuántas veces fallase? Hermione pensó que nadie iba a poder manejar el eterno dolor de Harry, el desgarro, lo quebrado y descompuesto que estaba. Y sin pensarlo realmente, se dio cuenta que ella siempre iba a estar ahí, cuando y como quisiera, si él la necesitaba estaría siempre con él, sin importar las horribles cosas que él le hiciese, como terminar con ella sin mayores explicaciones vía pergamino.

Y todo fue tan diáfano para Hermione por un segundo, que parecía desvanecerse en el aire como una pompa de jabón, al igual que el brillo de los astros al terminar la noche. Y entonces, con los ojos hinchados y colorados, finalmente se durmió.

A Harry le parecía todo bastante irreal. Había esperado mucho tiempo por esto, tanto que a veces le parecía que estaba bastante loco y enfermo. Mientras Ginny iba sentada a su lado en el avión, con los ojos cerrados, él no quería hacer lo mismo. Tenía la extraña sensación que si cerraba los ojos se podía quedar dormido y cuando despertase, ella ya no estuviera más a su lado. Que todo fuese un maldito sueño. Lo mismo le pasó las noches anteriores, no podía creer que fuesen ciertas, ella tan cerca de él, tan íntimo, que incluso se sentía capaz de ver a través de sus párpados. Por eso en las noches la abrazaba, se afirmaba con fuerzas a sus formas y aguantaba la respiración. Y los temblores que ella le provocaba bajo la piel, seguían ahí, al igual que su envolvente aroma y su pulso agitado.

Y él ahora le miraba con adoración y ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero no importaba, porque Harry había decidido que desde que ella se despertara hasta que se volviera a quedar dormida estaría con ella. Todos los malditos días de su vida. Nadie podría impedírselo. Ni siquiera ella. Estaría ahí, en primera fila, aunque ella no se lo permitiese de momento.

Y Merlín, se espantaba de sus propios pensamientos, pero algo había cambiado para siempre. Ella parecía ser capaz de verlo a veces, lo sabía, se notaba en la manera en que le miraba. La forma en que le besaba de vuelta. Y Harry no podía suprimir los ligeros estertores internos que los solos recuerdos le provocaban.

Si era necesario, él siempre estaría esperando por ella. Hasta que se diese cuenta de lo que les pasaba era algo recíproco, algo instantáneo. Casi mágico.

Y Ginny sería una tonta si no se diese cuenta cuánto la necesitaba. Pero parecía que ella no era capaz de ver claramente aquello. Y Harry se frustraba porque sabía que era la primera y la última oportunidad que tendría con ella. Todas sus fichas en un único juego. Pero estaba dispuesto a apostar. E intentarlo. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder, porque siempre estaría esperando por ella.

- Harry, no estoy durmiendo. Deja de mirarme, me pones nerviosa.

_¿Nerviosa?_ Pensó. En qué sentido le ponía nerviosa. ¿En uno bueno? ¿O en uno malo? ¿Acaso él podía hacerla sentir insegura o acaso pensaba que era un psicópata? Prefirió no preguntar. Y ella se desperezó y tomó su vaso de coca cola.

- Me gusta la coca cola, pero no compensa el viaje. ¿Sabes? Me siento mal, de hecho, creo que estoy enferma. Ver a Lucius Malfoy no me hubiese puesto ni la mitad de mal que estoy.

¿Y qué significaba eso? ¿Era algo bueno o ya estaba odiando su compañía? Harry realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por conocer a Ginny. Él pensaba saberlo todo, pero se daba cuenta que no era así. A cada segundo se sentía inquieto, sus palabras nunca parecían ser lo suficientemente claras. Y pensó que un demonio se estaba apoderando de él. De ella. De los dos. Que el maldito demonio se estaba poniendo entre medio de ellos.

-Harry, puedes…¿puedes darme la mano? –Preguntó ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

Si en ese momento Harry hubiese sido capaz de hablarle, sólo hubiese sido capaz de articular una confesión. Ella, sin esforzarse siquiera por conseguirlo estaba obteniendo lo mejor de él. Cuando sus dedos se cruzaron, Harry sintió que era demasiado débil para ceder y demasiado fuerte para perderla.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto, Ginny? –Ella parecía dormida, pero frunció levemente la nariz, dándole a entender que podía escucharle. –No te lo podrías ni imaginar. –Y le besó en la sien.

Y ella puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre su muslo. Y a Harry el corazón le dio un ligero vuelco, y se quedó callado, pensando que quizás hablaba demasiado, pensando que ella podría asustarse. Así que enmudeció el resto del viaje y siguió contemplándola, como alguien que por primera vez puede percibir los colores.

Ginny sólo volvió a abrir los ojos cuando las ruedas del avión tocaron la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto John F. Kennedy y fue como si el color también hubiese estado esperando por ella en la Tierra. Sus ojos brillaron y le sonrió a Harry quien hasta ese momento no era capaz de entender qué diablos le pasaba a Ginny, pero cuando la vio sonreír, sabía que volvía a tener a la misma chica asquerosamente feliz y sonriente.

Y estaba pésimo lo que estaba siendo. Llevarla a su casa, cortar con Hermione, no decirle a Sirius, evitar por todos los medios que se casara con Draco Malfoy y alejarla de su familia, pero Harry no podía sentirse culpable. Cuando salieron de la Terminal 8 supo que todo era realidad, y aunque no fuese más que una serie de equivocaciones lo que lo tenía ahí con ella, no importaba. No era importante el camino, sólo el destino, y cualquier fin que fuese similar a tener a Ginny con él, valía cualquier medio.

Afuera había un taxi esperándolos, afuera había una nueva vida para él, sin familia más que Sirius y ella; la alegría le inflaba el pecho y casi podía expirar fuego. Caminaba nervioso, como si en algún momento todo se fuese a acabar por algún motivo desconocido. Había esperado tanto. Ella no tenía idea, probablemente nunca hubiese esperado por nadie. Podía sentir el silbido de un meteorito aproximándose sobre su cabeza, estaba ahí, en algún lugar, solo era cosa de tiempo que se precipitara sobre la Tierra. Pero mientras tanto, afuera había un taxi para ellos dos que los llevaría a su hogar. Entró en la cabina dejando de pensar que cuando el meteorito llegase a la Tierra, le iba a aplastar la cabeza.

Sin embargo, en este momento nada importaba porque ella se había fugado con él y estaba viviendo algo casi irreal. Ella en su casa. Ella caminando por su sala. Ella preguntándole por un viejo trofeo de su padre. Ella diciendo _"Wow, acá dentro sí se puede jugar un partido de quidditch."_ Ella tocando su sofá y hablándole a su elfo y sonriéndole de esa manera desgarradora. Ella y sus largas piernas sobre su sofá favorito. Su pelo cayendo sobre los hombros, y su mirada somnolienta. Parecía un sueño. Y él. Él podría estar toda la vida respondiendo sus preguntas de niña inquieta y caprichosa.

-Deberíamos ir a San Francisco. –Dijo de pronto. –Tú usaría flores en el pelo, como la canción, y podríamos ver un partido.

Ginny le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo si quieres.

-¿Y cuál es el apuro, Harry? –Preguntó ella divertida.

-No, sólo pensé que verte a ti…rodeada de quidditch y de ese aire de California era una imagen preciosa.

-Y rodeada de homosexuales, también. –Rió ella.

-Sí, puede que eso tenga que ver también. –Bromeó él.

El apuro. El apuro era el meteorito que viajaba rápidamente hacia él. Tenía veinte días, sólo veinte días. Por ahora, pensó. Pero Harry intentaría relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Quizás darse un baño. Beber champagne. Celebrar tenerla en su casa, que dormiría en su cama, y que le haría el amor con la ventana abierta para que entrase la brisa tibia del verano y pudiese amarla también. Pero todo eso se borró cuando ella se acercó y se puso de puntillas, le tiró suavemente de la camisa y le besó en la comisura de los labios. Como si accidentalmente le besase ahí. Y luego gira un poco su cabeza, sólo un poco y sonríe sobre sus labios. Y él no se aguanta más y ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar que quería tomar una ducha, porque Ginny le está besando en medio de su sala, que se le hace demasiado grande, y mete su lengua en su boca como pidiendo permiso, y todo se vuelve más cálido y parece burbujear por un extraño elixir que ha remplazado la sangre de sus venas. Sus labios han desapareciendo dentro de los de él, lengua, la saliva tibia y su inigualable sabor. Podría levitar si le lamiese así de nuevo. Podría correrse pensando en esa sensación. Y en otras. En esa boca en otras partes. En esa boca en todo su cuerpo. En esa boca envolviéndole en donde la sangre se está agolpando.

_Cof, cof, cof._

Ginny se separó un poco de Harry y vio por sobre su hombro a un tipo alto, de pelo negrísimo y brillante que sonreía como si ellos fuesen la mañana de Navidad.

-Oh, disculpen. No quería interrumpir. –Dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa. Dos hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas y los ojos estaban llenos de pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus párpados enigmáticos. Le recordaban a los de alguien más. A alguien guapo. ¿Qué guapo?, bellísimo. El regalo de Dios para las mujeres. Un hombre que respiraba masculinidad y que cambia ambientes con su sonrisa y su mirada. Y esos ojos grises, llenos de humo formando remolinos en los que no se para de girar. Le miró de nuevo y pudo ver en esas pupilas los ojos de Draco. Su sonrisa se congeló instantáneamente. –Qué poco educado, Harry. Te desapareces por semanas, vuelves y aún no me has saludado y peor todavía, no me has presentado a la señorita.

Ginny sintió el momento exacto en que cuerpo tibio de Harry se alejó de ella para abrazar a ese hombre, y de pronto se sintió completamente desprotegida. Como si él pudiese acusarle de algo, como si viniera a pedirle explicación. Como si Draco fuese quien estuviese ahí, aguardando para ajustar cuentas con ella.

-Y ella es Ginevra.

Sirius abrió los ojos significativamente. Miró a Harry y levantó una ceja. Y Ginny se sintió mucho más incómoda que un momento atrás, si es que eso fuese posible.

-¡La puta madre, Harry! ¿Es _esa_ Ginevra? –Preguntó Sirius sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. –Y Harry asintió. Las mejillas de Ginny se sentían realmente llenas de color. –Oh…esto explica muchas cosas. –Bufó, hablándose a sí mismo y reaccionando en el segundo. –Pero tú eres famosa. De hecho, estos últimos días te has hecho _muy, muy_ famosa. Incluso aquí. –Agregó Sirius. –Disculpa si he sido maleducado…pero no todos los días tengo a una celebridad en mi sala.

Ginny sonrió completamente azorada. Y muy avergonzada. Pero sintiendo una verdadera vergüenza de su comportamiento. No le gustó en absoluto ser famosa por ser una novia fugitiva y no por el quidditch.

-Yo soy Sirius Black, pero puedes decirme Sirius. Mago extraordinario y un hombre encantador. Me gustan las películas clase B y las mujeres de menos de 30 años.

Ella se rió menos incómoda. –Uh. Puedes decirme Ginny. A mi me gusta los mariscos, el vino tinto y jugar quidditch. Y también me gustan los hombres de menos de 30 años.

-Entonces supongo que tenemos alguna posibilidad. –Dijo Sirius sin siquiera pestañear.

-Señores y señoras. Mi padrino. –Agregó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ginny, encantado. Por favor, toma asiento. Le diré a Weaty que te traiga algo para beber. Harry, disculpa. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Harry le miró fijamente. Ginny se dio cuenta del cruce de miradas. Pero ese tema a ella no le importaba. Si a Sirius le molestaba que ella estuviera ahí, ella podía irse a un hotel con Harry. No era un gran tema, en realidad. –Sólo será un segundo.

- Ponte cómoda, estás en tu casa. –Dijo Sirius, mirando a Ginny, casi disculpándose por llevárselo de su lado.

Y Sirius se dirigió al estudio de Harry, el cual permanecía completamente destruido y desordenado gracias a Hermione. Sirius, que había leído el pergamino de Harry, decidió que él mismo Harry debería ordenar ese estropicio. Era lo mínimo que le tocaba sufrir por hacerle aquello a la pobre Hermione.

Consideró que se lo merecía por tratar a una chica linda y dulce como un montón de basura. Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta y Harry pudo ver el interior del lugar, las cejas de éste se alzaron y su cara palideció. Entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Qué diablos pasó aquí, Sirius? –Preguntó Harry completamente fuera de sí.

-¿Qué diablos haces con ella, Harry?

-¿Quién intentó destruir mi despacho?

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Repitió Sirius. –Es preciosa, por cierto. En vivo y en directo es mucho más impresionante…pero aún así, Harry, no debes estar con ella.

-¿Quién lo dice? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tu sanador lo dice. Y yo creo que tampoco es correcto. Harry, qué diablos estás haciendo. No me digas que esa linda chica dejó a su novio plantado en el altar por ti.

-Si no quieres oírlo entonces no preguntes. –Contestó escuetamente Harry. –Sirius, ¿qué pasó en mi despacho? ¿Quién demonios desordenó mis cosas?

-¿Quién crees tú? ¡Hermione, por supuesto! A quien no debiste tratar de esa manera. Estoy muy decepcionado, la heriste innecesariamente, Harry.

Harry no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Sirius. -¿Qué la herí? –Dijo completamente indolente. –Yo no la herí. Sólo le dije…

-Solo le dijiste "esto ha terminado. Gracias por comprender". –Interrumpió mordazmente. –Eso es lo que ella se merecía después de todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad desde el comienzo? Por qué no le dijiste que te ibas a Inglaterra porque estás vuelto un maldito loco por esta chica.

-No, cállate. –Dijo Harry airado. -¿Sabes qué? Tú estás equivocado, Sirius. No necesito esto. Hermione llorara un rato, después se le pasara. Y si es necesario, me disculparé con ella, pero no vas a lograr hacerme sentir mal por estar con Ginny. –Dijo sacándose los anteojos. -¿Sabes qué, Sirius? Solo quería verla una vez. Sólo una. Pero cuando la vi fue como si todo el mundo dejase de girar y se concentrara en un maldito punto. O peor aún, fue como si todo el mundo girase muy muy rápido y la única cosa que podía identificar era a ella. - Y sé que a ella le pasó lo mismo. No la traje a la fuerza, no le dí amortentia ni ninguna otra maldita poción. No la hechizé con un Imperius o algo por el estilo. Está acá porque quiere. Le gusto y me gusta. Y creo que es mucho más que eso. Creo que estamos enamorados. O sea, al menos yo lo estoy, pero te aseguro que no le soy en absoluto indiferente…y aunque te parezca todo muy retorcido, no dejaré que se aparte de mi lado. Ni tú ni nadie podrán alejarla de mi…

-¿Y qué hay de ella? –Preguntó Sirius cruzando sus brazos.-¿Qué pasará cuando ella sepa la verdad y quiera alejarse de ti? ¿La dejarás irse tan fácilmente como vino?

-Eso no va a pasar. –Dijo Harry con los ojos chispeaste de rabia.

-Pero si pasase…¿ella podrá irse fácilmente y rehacer su vida, Harry?

-Sí ella quiere eso. Sí, puede irse.

-Quiero tu palabra.

-Sirius…

-No, en serio. Júralo por tu madre que la dejarás irse cuando ella quiera.

-No entiendo por qué te metes en esto.

-Porque es lo correcto.

-¿Es lo correcto?

-Sabes que lo es, Harry. Anda, quiero tu palabra.

Harry exhaló de golpe y dijo de muy mala gana. –Lo juro, ¿estás contento?

-Sí. –Dijo Sirius antes de salir del estudio bruscamente y subir las escaleras –¡Estás más loco que tu padre! Y ese cabrón ya estaba lo suficientemente loco –Gritó. - dejando a Harry completamente enojado y a Ginny completamente atónita con sus modales. Y eso que sólo alcanzó a escuchar este último grito.

Y esa misma noche, Ron se debatía si debía escribirle a Draco y contarle todo lo que había averiguado. La idea de contarle que sus tíos habían participado intentando evitar una absurda guerra muggle, y que en el fondo le estaban haciendo frente a un mago loco, cuyo nombre le provocaba escalofríos, no lo seducía en absoluto.

Ron meditaba que Draco era el único hijo de una de las familias de magos más respetables del país. Sus padres debían conocer a los Potter, debían saber algo más de ellos. Y también caviló que quizás no era necesario destapar todo el pozo de intriga que implicaba la existencia de Harry Potter. El nombre era suficiente, que él hiciera el resto y sacara las conclusiones que le parecieran adecuadas. Ron pensó que él no debía hacer todo el trabajo. Además, a él lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su hermana. Draco tenía que esforzarse un poco. No le iba a dar todas las soluciones para su vida en bandeja.

Por eso, tomó papel y lápiz y escribió tan rápido como pudo.

"_Se llama Harry Potter. Es hijo de un famoso jugador de quidditch. No pude averiguar nada más. Espero que me comuniques cualquier otro dato que puedas averiguar tú. _

_Saludos, _

_Ron"_

Cuando lo releyó, supo que sabía a mentira, pero le importaba un comino. Ya se había devanado los sesos lo suficiente por ese tema y ya era tarde y estaba completamente agotado. Su familia, su novia y en especial su hermana le estaban haciendo gastar una cantidad de energía impresionante y más encima ni siquiera todavía poder volver al Comedor del Ministerio a alimentarse como correspondía.

Enrolló el mensaje y lo ató a la pata de una de las lechuzas que los gemelos habían dejado en casa. Sin quitarse los zapatos se tendió sobre la cama, y se quedó inmediatamente dormido, otra vez, sin cena.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA FINAL:<strong> Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, porque tengo poco tiempo disponible. Qué digo, poquísimo. Pero como siempre le robo minutos al tiempo cada vez que puedo, como todos los mortales. Creo que he contestado todos los comentarios, aunque eso no asegura un dialogo fluido. Pero se hace lo que se puede.


End file.
